First Hope For a Chance
by Obscuram Raven
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a young man with a dark secret, the Kyuubi inside. Nobody is a ninja anymore, and those who are trained to be such, are lost. Naruto finds himself scarred with a dark painful past, barely able to overcome it. Too scared to love anyone, what will happen when a new student tries to heal him, even if he has his own dark secret? YAOI! Lemon and Fluff. -Ongoing-
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM IT. NOR DO I CLAIM THEM.**

* * *

**Hello Everyone! This is my first story, it is Yaoi. Meaning boy x boy, lemons and fluff. This is a Gaara x Naruto story. Don't like, please Don't read. Please comment and review! I hope I got the characters personalities down, and sorry if I didn't! Also this story will be more than 20 Chaps long!**

* * *

**Summery:**

**Naruto Uzumaki is a young man with a dark secret. One about the Kyuubi inside. Nobody is a ninja anymore, and those who are trained to be such, are lost. Naruto finds himself scarred with a dark painful past, barely able to overcome it. Too scared to love anyone he puts on a fake mask to trick others. What will happen when a new Transfer****Student shows up and causes Naruto's heart to start feeling again? When Gaara himself has a dark secret.**

* * *

**Backstory: **

**Based in the same world of the Manga and Anime. Laws have been put in place to stop all Ninja practices. Life becomes more modern after that. Cars are used and schools have been created, along with electricity and things since there is more time to evolve. Naruto's history has been altered in this story. Also Gaara is not a demon carrier, rather something else... Picks off when Naruto is 17. Also Naruto has longer hair in this. Just continue reading and you will understand. If you don't, just ask.**

* * *

**Warnings for this chapter: None, except for Jiraiya being a pervert.**

* * *

**Chapter 1, Love at First Sight, or is it?**

**Normal POV:**

Naruto ran over to where his friends were waiting. Kiba waved, mouthing for him to hurry up, he was going to be late. He made himself speed up. He was across the parking lot in a matter of seconds, careful not to show what he really could do. Kiba patted him on the back.

"What were you doing! Ya were almost late! Again." He said loudly teasing.

"Sorry, I overslept again." Naruto replied sheepishly.

"Yah, well, hurry we have three mins to get to homeroom... Race you!" He took off before naruto could think. He grinned widely. If there was one person he could compete with, it was only Kiba, as he was the only other with abilities close to Naruto's. He took off letting his true speed start. He was there in a matter of seconds. Kiba showed up a minute or two later. out of breath slightly.

"Man... how do you... do that!...i know that... You gave me a... a minutes head start... so don't try to deny... it." huffing slightly, he managed to get his breath under control.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki!" He proclaimed.

"Yes, yes. I hear you. Lets go before you start to rant." They got into the classroom jsut as the bell began to ring. Just in time.

Home room went by pretty fast as it was only thirty minutes. Him and kiba did what they usually do, meaning goofing off, or making a fool of themselves. It was getting close too summer so a lot of people were lazing about. Naruto and kiba shared close to all of their classes. Their other friends either were in general classes, ap, or were older than them. They themselves were in honors classes. Which might be considered strange in many eyes seeing how kiba and naruto seemed as dumb as you could get. But in reality they got all 'a's and Naruto was the top student of the school even if they were only in their third year of highschool.

Classes passed by quickly until the worst class of all began. Sex ED. E class everyone wanted to miss. It didn't help that the class was taught by the biggest pervert in the history of perverts. Aka, Jiraiya sensei. And the worst part was that Pervy sage was Naruto's godfather. So Pervy sage made it his own personal quest to embarrass Naruto to the best of his abilities.

Naruto sat down sullenly wishing for this class to end, even if it meant he had to go to hell and back. He stared at his teacher. He was a tall muscular man. He had a main of white down to his knees with strange markings on his face. Naruto had once asked him about them and Jiriaya had told him and explained the secret about his parents. But that was not the time to get into all of that.

Naruto sighed loudly. Perv had begun a lesson about women's breasts. Naruto was beyond thankful that this class was all men, or else Sakura, his other best friend, would have killed Pervy sage. And even better yet, the perv was so lucky Tsunande did not know about some of he things he taught in the class. Or else the Pervy sage would be in a coffin.

Naruto droned out of the lecture not wanting to hear A thing he had had the misfortune of hearing when he was ten when he asked about the lumps he had seen some of the girls had on their chests. It was by luck and the will of fate that Naruto would not turn out to be a pervert with the mentors he had had his whole life.

Pervy sages speech was cut short by the arrival of a teacher, who came into the room quite abrouptly. All chatter was cut short. Tsunade stood in the doorway, with a smile gracing her lips. That is in fact until she saw the giant pair of boobs the perv had drawn on the board. Her expression changed in record speed going from pleased and delightful to angry terrifying maniac. Her whole face contorted dramaticly. In a few quick and short steps, she had become face to face with a pale faced scared perv and had punched him in the jaw, causing him to fly agenst the wall with an audible crack. Tsunade took a moment to simmer down. She looked to her side, where the perv had gotten up and was now staring at her showing cleavage. He would never really learn.

Tsunade was a mystery in itself. She looked barley 30 when she was really as old as the pev. Meaning she was really around 60 or 70, not that she ever told anyone in truth her real age. All she would ever say is that she grew up from birth with the perv, meaning they were the same age. And the perv himself would only say he was older than 60. She was a tall busty women with long pale blonde hair and amber brown eyes that were full of warmth. Her breasts were huge, a perverts dream. Aka, Jariaya's dream. She had blue mark on her forehead, she would always refuse to explain, except jariaya had told him the truth, as it was the same reason behind the perv's markings.

She now stood in the front of the classroom, hands on her hips. She began, her voice controling, but happy. "Hello Class, or more so, boys. I have some great news. We have a new student today." She gestured at the door in a beconing motion. A boy walked in, not that naruto noticed, he was too busy zoning out on whatever the pervy teacher was teaching. As he had yet to have realized tsunade had walked in.

"This is Gaara, he will be attending Konoha High starting today. He came here late today, so this will be his first class of the day. Please treat him kindly. He is from The Sand, and has just moved here this week. It is too bad he had the misfortune of having the perv beside me as the first teacher he meets here in konoha. So please make up for it, and replace the perv! Ah yes, We need to have someone guide you throughout the school for the next month or so. Lets see, who will have the same classes... Ah! Naruto!" She called his name, but got no reply. It was than she realized he was probably zoning out again and had yet even realize she was there.

"Kimi, pass me your sharpest pencil. Yes, don't look so worried. Thank you." She asked the young man sitting in the desk closest to her. He seemed nervous and handed over the pencil reluctantly. She took it, looking it at it for a moment. She turned her head slightly to youth beside her named Gaara. She winked, putting a finger to her mouth to be silent. Gaara nodded barely noticeably. Tsunade held up the pencil and aimed it was one might a spear lining up her line of sight. Sharp point pointing towards Naruto's head which lay on his arms as he napped. With a flick of her wrist she sent the pencil shooting, unwavering towards Naruto at breakneck speed. It would ha ve probably pierced his skull, but a hand came shooting up in a flash, catching the pencil with two fingers. It had stopped about an inch before it had reached his forehead.

Naruto sat up wearily. Rubbing his eyes sleepily. He yawned loudly, sounding like a lion. It was only then that he realized what had just happened, where he was, and that everyone was staring at him. "What?" He asked stupidly. He looked up to the front. Tsunade was there, he rested his head on his propped up hand, and tried again. "What?" Tsunade shook her head and sighed.

"Brat. Since you were so busy with your daydreams of being Hokage-"She was interrupted by Naruto.

"And I will be Hokage." He stated firmly.

"As i was saying, we have a new student from the Sands, his name is Gaara. You will be his Mentor for the next two months. Meaning you will take him to all his classes, protect him, defend him, help him, answer his questions, help him with work, and stay by his side at all times. Do you hear me Naruto?" It was then that Naruto noticed the other figure in the room, whom he figured must be Gaara.

Naruto's breath caught when he saw him. He had to be one of the most beautiful creatures to ever walk the earth. He had a thin, skinny figure, that was almost curvy like a girls. Wiry muscle could be seen through the thing slightly transparent t-shirt, that was tight enough to make him eye candy. He had pale skin the color of ivory, not what you would expect of one from the sands. His face was perfect, dainty, but still retaining the idea he was a guy. although he could more than easily pass for a stunning girl. His light beautiful teal eyes were surounded by dark eyelashes and a thick ring of mascara.

His hair was styled to be messy and all over the place, but it was a bright crimson red, the color of fresh blood. The strangest things were of course, the fact his eyes had not pupil, much like neji's, and hinata's were, also he had no eyebrows. But that only enhanced his surreal beauty. The weirdest thing was the kanji symbol for love on the left side of his forehead, it was the color of his hair. Naruto let out a breath he realized he had been holding a little too long.

Now, how to answer? Because the cat had stolen his tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS OF NARUTO OR DO I CLAIM TO.**

* * *

**Ok, here's another chapter ya'll! This one is slightly better than the last. Again I'm new. Please forgive any spelling mistakes whether it be names or just words! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Warnings for this Chapter: None, except Sai and Haku's dirty talking.**

* * *

**Chapter 2, New Friends**

**Gaara/Normal Narrator POV:**

Gaara took a moment to take in his surroundings, as he had been trained to do. The class room was small, with tables for two to sit at. There was a white board in the front, along with a projector which was not in use. The woman who had taken him into the classroom, was now standing with her hands on her hips, after having punching whom he assumed to be the teacher. The new teacher, a long white haired old man, who seemed to enjoy staring at the womans boobs, had stood up and had wiped off the blood dripping from his mouth like this whole scene was normal. A pair of boobs had been drawn on the board. Gaara, almost shook his head in disgust.

The lady, Tsunade, had begun to introduce him to the class. Of which there were probably around 15 boys in. All of which were staring at him. Gaara blinked, cocking his head to the side like an animal might. There was only one boy who was not. He sat in the back of the classroom, with his head in his arms, light snoring sounds could be heard emerging from the huddle. Gaara stopped the small urge to giggle like a girl. it was very unlike him to want to do such a thing. Frowning he crossed his arms. Hoping he could regain his inner dignity.

He looked over at the sleeping boy again, for some reason he really wanted to know what his face looked like. Gaara forced himself to turn his attention to Tsunade, the Hokage.

"-We need to have someone guide you throughout the school for the next month or so. Lets see, who will have the same classes... Ah! Naruto!" Gaara felt obsurbly happy at that moment, to just know the sleeping figures name. A happiness he hadn't felt for years. Confused and conflicted, he listened to the hokage again. Naruto had yet to have woken up.

Tsunade turned to a kid in the class close to her. "Kimi, pass me your sharpest pencil. Yes, don't look so worried. Thank you." She took the pencil from him with a smile. She turned to Gaara, still smiling. She held a finger up to her lips, her eyes shining. She whispered, " Naruto, is no ordinary student. Watch this." She took the pencil, lined it up with her line of sight, and launched the pencil with a flick of her wrist. It shot like an arrow towards Naruto's head. Gaara, felt a fear that the blond would get hurt and was about to move to do something when a hand shot out of nowhere. It was the blonds own hand that had caught the pencil an inch from his head. The boy's head rose slowly went up from it's former position in hiding his face. He took a moment, his face still turned away, but he could still tell he was yawning and rubbing his eyes. He turned his head towards them.

Gaara stopped breathing for a moment. All he could see was the Man before him. He was covered in wiry muscle, with tan skin from days in the sun. He had spiky messy hair that was longer than the normal head of hair. Reaching his middle back. It was a color so beautiful it seemed to catch the sunlight and hold them captive. His face, tanned, was delicate, yet still manly, more beautiful than anything. Three black lines were cut into each cheek, symetrical, like whiskers. His eyes were a breathtaking sky blue, the brightest things he had ever seen in his whole life, surrounded by thick light eyelashes.

"What?" Naruto's voice was musical, bright and cheerful. He tried again when no one answered. "What?" Tsunade shook her head and sighed.

"Brat. Since you were so busy with your daydreams of being Hokage-"She was interrupted by Naruto.

"And I will be Hokage." He stated firmly.

"As i was saying, we have a new student from the Sands, his name is Gaara. You will be his Mentor for the next two months. Meaning you will take him to all his classes, protect him, defend him, help him, answer his questions, help him with work, and stay by his side at all times. Do you hear me Naruto?" Naruto locked eyes with Gaara. Gaara, for the first time in his life, blushed. Embarrassment flooded his being. Gaara half hoped naruto would say yes, but his stronger other half did not want to explore the new feelings he had begun to feel, never getting to close to anyone.

"Sure, I hear you, you old hag." He said, in good humor.

"What did you say you little brat! Do you want me to tear your xxxx out! I will string them along with the school's flag, with xxxx, and xxxx!" Tsunade threatened. Naruto turned pale, just like every other boy in the class, at the thought of that possible happening. One boy even fainted. Gaara, turned pale also, but had to admire this old women for her guts.

"Yah, yah. Whatever Granny. You know you love me." Naruto proclaimed loudly. The hokage only hrumphed, not bothering to deny it.

"Anyways I will leave you all now. Gaara you can go site by your new mentor." She turned around and walked out of the door mumbling something about needing more sake, and wanting to gamble.

Gaara walked over to the table where Naruto sat. He dropped his bag and elegantly fell into a chair. He turned to the boy next to him. Naruto began first.

"Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to become Hokage one day, believe it!" He said loudly. Gaara let a rare smile show.

"I'm Gaara, nice to meet you Naruto."

Classes went by fast after, mainly consisting of Gaara following Naruto around like a baby duckling would to it's mother.

* * *

**Naruto POV:**

I looked over at Gaara who was following behind me. He was looking around with wide eyes. He looked so incredibly cute. Wait, what was with that thought? I was in no way attracted to a guy. I liked Girls! I liked big breasted girls! I forced myself to calm down, I was probably just very hormonal at the moment being my age, and Gaara just really looked like a girl. Yah, that was it, definitely it. I ran my fingers through my hair and turned back to the cutie-Gaara I mean, walking behind me.

"We are going over to the field for the rest of the day. We both have two free periods and they are at the very end of the day, which comes in luck, since the rest of the gang all have free time then also. Come on, lets go. Oh ya, don't be scared about them. They may seem a little weird, but they are really nice. I promise. Oh and don't judge them by their looks, except Bushy Brows, you can judge him. They are going to love you!" I said brightly, beyond excited to introduce him to them.

We got there soon enough. They were all under a little space of trees, on a blanket, which Sakura and Ino had insisted on me bringing since, as they stated, Boys would not understand.

Luckily Bushy Brows had taken over the duty and brought a huge ass blanket everyday that was big enough for all of us to relax on and with still enough room for others. I waved, smiling as usual.

They were all sitting in couples, strange couples, but couples they were, except for Shikamaru, whom found dating too 'troublesome'. Sakura, and bushy brows were both lying next to each other, talking excitedly. They had been dating for a while. They sat up and waved when they realized i was coming. Gaara had hidden himself behind my slightly, which made me want to giggle. Shikamaru was lying curled up with his back facing us sleeping. Kiba and Hinata were cuddled, hinata resting against his chest, while Kiba leaned against a tree. Ino was in the middle of trying to take a bag of chips away from Chouji who was giving her puppy dog eyes. Neji and Shino were sitting back to back, both expressionless. Sai, and Haku were lying entangled, making out. Even I blushed seeing that. TenTen was over in the corner with a knife, polishing it.

"Everyone, I have someone who would like to meet you." I turned around and grabbed Gaara's hand pulling him in front of me. I rested my hands on his shoulders. I didn't really think much of it, I was a touchy kind of guy. I told myself that I was imagining the faint blush that had worked it's way up on his face.

"This is Gaara, who is from the Sand. He will be attending our school from today onwards. Please treat him kindly. Isn't he pretty!" I said without really thinking. Not that I noticed to the effect my words had on Gaara, who blushed brighter. It was the truth, and everyone else saw it, he was pretty. However everyone else had noticed, even Shikamaru had gotten up to see the newcomer, the reaction Gaara had had.

"Gaara, the one with the short pink hair and teal eyes is Sakura, The one beside her is Bushy Brows, or in truth, Rock Lee, he is the one in the Green spandex jumpsuit. They have been dating for a while now." I pointed to them in turn. I saw Gaara's face flinch slightly, not noticibly, but just enough seeing the jumpsuit.

"Yes, I am! With the Youth of the almighty Seasons, I have loved Sakura, the beautiful goddess-." Bushy Brow started, but I interrupted the youthful rant.

"Yes, yes. You love Sakura, Sakura loves you. We get it already. I'm Kiba, Naru's best Friend. Welcome to the Gang. And this is Akumaru, He is sweet and wouldn't hurt a fly." As Kiba spoke a huge ass dog appeared out of nowhere. It sat down beside Kiba making Kiba look small. That was Akumaru. "And the lovely Lady with me," Hinata turned bright red and hid her face on his chest." Is My Love, Hinata. She is Cousin to the stoitic one over there." He pointed to where Neji was sitting with Shino. I continued once Kiba was done.

"The one he just pointed out is Neji, the one with the long brown hair. Oh, and he is a guy. Not a girl." Neji glared at me. " The one back to back with him is Shino, he likes bugs. They have been dating also for a while. So yes they are gay, I hope you don't have a problem with that. The one over there who has blond hair up in a ponytail is Ino, And the Fa-large one beside her is her boyfriend Chouji. The One that looks bored and like they are about to fall asleep is Shikamaru, he really is a nice guy, just really bored and sleepy. And if he says troublesome, don't take offence, because thats all he really knows how to say i think." Shikamaru glared at me.

"Troublesome." With that he flopped over and continued his nap. I giggled, as did everyone else. I looked over with surprize, Gaara was also giggling. It sounded like little bells. I smiled. Sitting down I grabbed his hand taking him down with me. I pointed over to TenTen.

"Thats TenTen, she is an amazing weapon wielder. Her boyfriend goes to another school.

"Oh ya, Shikamaru, Sakura, Neji, Bushy Brows and Sai -whom I have yet to introduce- are all Seniors. Chouji, Ino and are juniors, and TenTen is a freshman younger than us. And me, you, Kiba, Haku -Whom I have yet to introduce also- and Hinata, are third years. Although Shikumaru was supposed to graduate last year, he found it too 'troublesome' and decided to take it over again, even if he did get second place in top scores. So he is 19, While the rest or of the seniors are 18 or 17. Oh and I'm 17."

"And Lastly, the couple currently making out to the point where they should be put in a safe house, Is Sai and Haku." Both sat up and looked at Gaara. "Sai is the tall one with short black hair and ivory skin, whom is also smiling creepily like a dumbass. Haku is the one beside him currently groping Sai. In other words the one with long dark brown hair, who looks like a girl. Yes they are both guys, and yes they are most definitely gay. Plus they are complete Perverts."

"Well I know I'm a man, but I'm not so sure about you Naruto. Do you even have any balls? Or a dick?" Sai said with a creepy smile.

"I do have a damn dick'n'balls, ya damn pervert!" I screamed.

"If you say so." He replied smiling still.

"Why hello Gaara, I'm Haku. You could ignore the blonde girl beside you (aka, Naruto) and come join us. An extra pair of hands would make everything just lovely. Peculiarly since you are so adorable." He said seductively. I draped my arms around him, pulling him away from Haku.

"Stay away you damn Pervert. Gaara does not want to be molested by you." I looked at Gaara's face for confirmation. His entire face was flaming. I fought the urge to giggle.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, not much else happening besides, someone accidently calling Chouji fat and getting beaten up by him, and Haku and Sai's continues attempts to seduce Gaara, and me.

* * *

When it was time to leave I headed home quietly, not really sure whether to take the bus or not. Sakura solved that for me by giving me a ride. It was quiet, Sakura broke the silence first.

"Naruto... are you gay?" She said quietly. I looked over to her shocked. I choked on the water I had just drank from. A few minutes later I managed to stop coughing.

"W-wha-What the hell!" I screamed. My voice was scratchy.

"You know I've wondered about this for a while. You never have shown an interest in girls, although, you did have a crush on me when we were twelve, but that faded fast after The Time. And Naruto... i have noticed whether you do or not, you look at guys in that way a lot. Plus your pretty feminime in many ways. i wasn't sure until now, that is until I saw you with Gaara. The way you spoke to him, was kind, gentle. Plus you almost always were touching him in someway or form. And you got angry at Kiba when he said Gaara looked weird. With anyone else you would have joined in on th insulting, good humored of course. But really, Naruto are you gay? Do you like Gaara?" I opened my mouth to say I was not, but I found I could not speak.

"Naruto, I know about your curse, remember? You told me your secrets at the beginning of highschool. About the demon sealed inside you. And how you have a curse on you, that you can't tell a lie, and can only speak a truth. That your voice won't work if you try to tell a lie. Like your doing now."

I paled, it couldn't be, I couldn't be gay. I closed my eyes and swallowed. I couldn't hear anything, it was all fuzzy, and I felt light headed. How could it be. I couldn't possible be gay. Images flashed in my head, I tried to find some proof that I had been attracted to a girl besides Sakura, a hope of some sort. There were none, only guys. I covered my face with my hands. I could feel tears threatening to spill. Sakura noticed and pulled off to the side of the road. I could hear some type of keening sound, When i uncovered my face, I realized it was me. i tried to stop, but i couldn't. I needed help.

I closed my eyes and delved into my own mind. I found myself in a pipe lined hallway where water dripped everywhere. I followed along the hallways I knew so well. I ended in a large room. It was dry and lit by torches. One wall was not a wall, but bars, continuing up into the dark at no end. Behind them stood the Kyuubi. He was large, his head nearly filled the whole area of what could be seen through the large red bars. His orange fur cast shadows on the floor. The giant fox locked eyes on me. I felt a wave of affection pass through me.

Years ago, The Kyuubi had hated me, and I hated him. But after The Time had passed, We had grown closer to me. He was like the guardian I would never have. He was now my support and friend. His name, Kurama, he said he only told to those he trusted. We were beyond close now. The seal on the Bars was gone. just as the gate was open. But strangely, he refused to try to take me over, like he used to want to. We now co-existed. I trusted him more than anyone. He seemed surprized when i appeared before him almost in tears. I ran over to him sad and scared. He swished out a tail and wrapped me up, obviously seeing I needed comfort. He pulled me over to where his head was. I nestled in his fur. It was only then I allowed myself to cry. Hours seemed to pass, nothing but me crying. After a while I had calmed down enough to start to talk.

"Kurama, am I gay?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS IN NARUTO. NOR DO I HAVE ANY CLAIM ON THEM.**

* * *

**Ok, third chapter, yes! This one is a little strange since the in the first part, it's from the point of view of the Kyuubi. Also Naruto is very emotional in this series. Plus the Kyuubi and Naruto are really close in this story.**

* * *

**Warnings for this chapter: A little bit of sexual talk about the birds and the bees, nothing more.**

* * *

**Key:  
**_Kyuubi talks in Italic. _Kyuubi thinks in normal letters, just in case you didn't understand that.

* * *

**Chapter 3, Am I gay?**

**Kyuubi Kurama POV:**

"Kurama, am I gay?" Naruto asked sounding scared.

I looked down at him. He looked so sad and pathetic. I felt a wave of affection for the little Kit. Once I had hated him, thinking him to be the same as all Jinchuriki are, controling, bossy, cruel, mean, wanting power to control the demons. But over the years I had found that Naruto was like no other. Over the thousands of years he had been alive, I had never had someone ask to be his friend, until naruto. The Kyuubi smiled at the thought. I pulled the little kit closer. I loved him dearly now, and he was like my own child now.

_"Are you sure you want to know kit?"_ I asked gently, not wanting to hurt him. There was a moment of silence. Naruto looked up at me. His old confidence was back. It glimmered through his eyes which were red from crying. I felt proud. He was ready to go through anything, head first.

_"...Yes, you have been attracted to men since the Time, and even before that you looked at boys more than girls..."_ I stopped when I heard a dry racked sob. Naruto was trying to not cry, not that he had any tears left. Naruto began.

"I feel like a girl... crying like this! You know what, so what if i'm gay? I'm still Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage." He said brightly, still a little own though. But firmly.

"Hey Kurama... am I... i mean... ugh... am i attracted to... Gaara?" He asked blushing heavily.

_"Gaara, the crimson headed one? Yes you are, he definitely a potential mate. he would be a good one. Strong, wise, cool headed. But he too has secrets. You must be wary. His secret is much like yours. It is not my place to say though. i will let him tell you himself. And do you remember what I told you last time?"_ I asked the kit. A little wary, if he was still angry.

"You mean how you changed my DNA?"

_"...Yes."_ Naruto snorted.

"Hell yes, I remember. It's kind of hard to forget. Particularly when you tell me the little thing about how you changed my life spand. How you made it so that I was immortal! Yah, kind of hard to forget!" He yelled. I was glad though that he had gotten his old spirit back though.

_"Humph, you should be thankful you won't ever die. And anyways I did apologize."_

" Yah well excuse me for wanting to have a decision about how to live my life!"

"Anyways, it's not that I'm really mad. I have what most people would kill for, power and immortality. But for some reason I can only think about how much I will hate seeing all my friends grow old and die around me. And me being the only one left. And now I can't even have kids because I like men. And whoever I fall in love with will eventually die. While I keep on living all alone." He said sadly and mournfully.

_" I'm sorry I just didn't want to lose you. You to are the only thing I think I have ever loved besides my creator. I didn't want to lose you kit. Your like my own kit, my own child. And remember what I said about Gaara, he too has a secret that is much like yours, there is still hope."_ I said in truth. I should have asked though before I had done such a thing I realized. Guilt flowed brought me. _"I'm sorry. I love you kit."_ I nuzzled him softly. He purred soundly. The kit was retaining more an more animalistic qualities. I wonder if he would ever notice.

"I know, I love you too Kurama. I'm just complaining. Ignore me." There was a moment of comfortable silence.

"Um... Kurama... I'm not very knowledgeable about such things... but... um... I know I'm around that age and... You said something about going into the heat... I feel like it's about to begin... can you explain?" Naruto said blushing. I sighed mentally. I really did not want to have this dreaded talk. I was feeling like a parent might when their child asks about sex for the first time. And in some ways it was.

_" Kit... in some ways as you know, you are half fox. So some of your characteristics you are fox. For example, the purring you just started. Or the whiskers on your face. Or your agility and speed. But even more so, your hormones. Red foxes go into the heat around christmas time to summer. meaning during that time they can mate and reproduce. But that is the only time they can mate. It usually starts when you reach maturity, since you are a teen you retained a human's puberty point, meaning it is just now you are starting the heat. However since you are technically human, you can have sex at any point in the year, however you can not produce offsprings. but during the Heat you can produce offsprings and you will... without better words to say... sex Craized Meaning you will become completely animalistic, angry, protective and... horny. You will begin to search for a mate. A mate for life."_ I explained not leaving out anything. Naruto was once again shocked into silence. He began to blush like a tomato.

"When does it start for me?" He asked shyly.

_"Since this will be your first season it will start later and end later. And sadly, it has already begun."_

"W-What? How do you know?"

"_Well I was already thinking it was going to start soon before you came but your news have proved me right. You have found someone you have felt a true attraction to. Also, another thing. You will start releasing hormones that will be enough to cause everyone to want to have sex with you. So you must be on guard. Try to stay away from people. Also you will have an aura that will attract tose with supernatural forces connection to them, like me, or like kiba. The only ones you need not worry about is actually Kiba, and the rest of your friends. They have become inmune to your sex scent at the moment. Also another thing. The rumbling you have begun, that sounds like purring. Don't do that around anyone. It will make them want to rape you, they will want you so bad, men and women alike. And once you willingly mate with someone, you mate them for life. Do you understand?"_

Naruto nodded, still blushing. "What should I do now. I think... i think... I really like Gaara. And i really want him. Like I really, really want him now." I chuckled.

_"Thats normal. I approve of him. Go ahead and claim him as yours. However, do you plan on taking him, or will he take you first brat?"_ I teased laughing.

"What! Huh, what does that mean?" Naruto asked confused.

_"Yes to make it short, guys do have a hole down there. In other words, will he stick in you, or will you stick it in him?"_ Naruto gasped. now a tomato red.

" I-I-I K-Know how guys have sex! I know first hand... remember?" Bad memories threatend to resurface.

_"... I'm sorry, I had forgotten. But really Kit, which way will it be? Will you top, or will he?"_

"...I don't know. He is taller than me. But I'm the brash one. Ugh! I don't know! Anyways I have to get him first. How will I do that?"

_"Don't worry about that. With your heat starting, it will happen naturaly. Plus I think a time will show up soon. You should go. The pink haired bitch is starting to worry. Good-bye, I will be watching. Remember I will always be here for you. And remember what I told you and be wary. I love you kit, stay safe."_ I nuzzeled him softly. I felt him nuzzle me back. Shocked, I purred. He had never responded before. I heard him giggle. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't worry I will be fine. I love you too, Kurama." I watched him disappear. I sighed softly. Closing my eyes, I let myself continue watching from his eyes and mind like I had always.

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

I opened my eyes. I blinked for a minute of two. and rubbed them. Sakura was holding my hand looking at me with worry.

"How long was i out?" I asked curiously.

"For about 30 minutes. Did you talk to the Demon?"

"Yes, and his name is Kurama, not demon."

"Sorry, I mean Kurama. What did you find out?"

"Well as it turns out I'm about to go into the Heat-"

"Like an animal, no, fox does?"

"Yes, anyways, I just started going into the heat for the first time. I'm going to be irritated, angry, possesive, and sex-craized untill middle summer. And to make it any worse I'm going to releasing hormones that pretty much says, 'Come all teens and adults, I want sex, I want sex, i want sex, i don't care is you are male, female, or in a relationship. Come all!' This is just fantastic!" I ranted loudly.

"Did you find out if you are... gay?"

"... Yes I am gay. And I love Gaara." Sakura gasped. I looked over at her. She was smiling broadly, looking really excited. She reached over to hug me.

"I'm sooooo glad you found someone you like! Oh ya you said something about hormones, explain." Sakura was going to be a doctor one day, so she loved knowing about these type of things.

"i will be releasing hormones to attract everyone around me, in hopes of finding a mate. Kurama says it won't affect you and the others since, you guys have been around me long enough to build up a resistance. Plus, I can only produce kits when i'm in the heat, but I can have saex at any point in the year, without having to worry about getting a girl prego. Not that i would have to worry about that anyways, 'cause I like guys." Sakura squealed at that again

"Well that is very interesting. i wonder what your brain and DNA would look like..." She got a glint in her eyes as she said that. I scooted away from her.

"How about you drop me off at my apartment, before you want to dissect me."

"Fine." I noticed she didn't deny the idea she wouldn't mind dissecting me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM IT. NOR DO I CLAIM TO.**

* * *

**Hi again! So this chapter is shorter, I'm sorry! Anyways i have had two questions. ( A.) Yes I am a girl, and I do like guys. But I do approve of same sex relationships. ( B.) And I did say something about Naruto being cursed. Yes, he is cursed. He can only speak the truth. I will get into where the curse came from later in the story.**

* * *

**Warnings for this Chapter: NONE.**

* * *

**Chapter 4, Parents.**

**Naruto's POV:**

Nearly a month had passed since Gaara had joined the group of friends. He had fit in nicely being quiet and stiotic, but sometimes really shy and funny, with sarcasm. I was happier than I had ever been. But every moment I was awake and sometimes when I was asleep I could feel heat pulsing through me. My need to by Gaara intensified, and at the same time, Gaara himself seemed to cling to me even more. But I hadn't the chance yet to tell everyone why I was acting in such a way. I know I had been acting rash, hot headed, bossy, and protective lately, it was all I could hope that it wasn't to the point anyone had noticed yet. My hope had disappeared when a few days ago Shikamaru had pulled me too the side, complaining and asking why I was acting the way I was. I told him it was none of his business and to stay away. I know I hurt him, but I wasn't ready to tell my secrets just yet.

It was the end of the school day now and looking about, almost everyone had left but us. We were all about to separate, when Ino, spoke up.

"You know what guys, we have yet to have our little introductory ceromony for Gaara!" We all smiled as soon as she said that, and nodded. And i mean all of us, except Gaara, whom looked confused and a little wary. We all spoke at once.

"When?"

"Where?"

"Which house?"

"Whose Place?" Ino answered all of us.

"Gaara's of course. Friday."

"The Usual?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of Course idiot." i looked over at Gaara, he looked completly lost and confused. i felt bad but I hadn't the time to explain.

"W-w-what t-t-time should we be there?" Hinata asked with her usual stutter.

"hmm, 6 o'clock sharp. naruto?" Ino anoucenced.

"Yes?"

"You know what to bring?"

"Of course." I rolled my eyes.

"Your style this time, after all, it's your turn. Kay?"

"Awesome!" I grinned, this was going to be so much fun!

"Bye, I have to go! Friday than! Chau!" ino left, with that we all dispersed.

* * *

Gaara, Sakura and I were left staring. Well Gaara and I. As soon as she realized that everyone else had left, she winked at me, pointed to Gaara and made a heart symbol with her hands and skipped away merrily. We headed on the public bus, not the school bus, that was too crowded. I sat down pulling Gaara with me.

I looked over at Gaara, I longed to run my hands through his messy red hair, and even more so I wanted to taste his lips. He ran his tongue over his lips which were pink. He looked incredibly seductive than. I clenched my hands at my side so I wouldn't pull him towards me. Unable to help myself I did shuffle closer, shoulders touching shoulders. He blushed mildly. It made my thoughts go crazy. I had to focus on what i could say to break the awkward silence. Luckily Gaara spoke, distracting me.

"What just happened?" He asked mildly. I chuckled.

"I suppose I should explain. When I first became friends with everybody, me and Ino, being rather loud and creative, made up a ritual we do for every new friend we make. We go over the newcomer's house and hold a huge sleepover. As for the thing with Ino asking me to bring the stuff. Well to make it simple, we always have one big game before bed. Every time it's another persons turn to pick the activity. The person who's turn it is tells me and I bring the stuff. But this year, it's mine again! We really do some awesome stuff. But warning in the end, It always ends with someone almost having sex with another person. In other words, we don't play PG. Like last time We all played hide and seek at Sakura's place, her place because we were not celebrationa new arrival. Anyways we played hide and seek in the nude, in complete darkness. I remember when the lights got turned on Neji and shino were practically having sex right in front all of us. Speaking of which, i hope your not too modest." I looked over at Gaara he was blushing. I loved teasing him. i couldn't help it. All of what I said was the truth after all, since I was cursed never to lie.

"Fine, and I'm not modest. I'll have to tell my brother and sister about friday though. They will insist on being apart of it. Especialy my sister."

"You have siblings?"

"Yes two older ones. Temari, my sister just started college. Kankuro my brother, is in his 2nd year of College."

"What about your parents?"

"Don't have any."

"Really?"

"Yea, you have a problem with that?" He said harshly.

"Nope because I understand."

"How could you understand?" He spit out cruelly. It hurt a bit, but I knew I would have said the same.

"Because i don't have any parents." I said without emotion. There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He said gently. I felt a weight on my shoulder. i looked down. He had rested his head. It fell perfectly into the crook of my neck. i let my head rest on his for a moment. It was peaceful. i sighed.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm used to it."

"When?"

"They died when I was born. You?"

"My mom died giving birth to me, my dad died when I was a kid."

"It must have been hard."

"No I had my siblings there."

"You know the Sex Ed teacher?" I asked. He nodded. "That is my godfather." Gaara looked at me shocked, I chuckled. "And you know the Hokage?" He nodded again. "She is my Godmother and Sakura's godmother. And also she is over 60 years old." He looked more shocked at the age thing than anything else. My giggling turned into full blown laughter. I heard the bells again as Gaara joined in. we sat there in peace after that. Eventually Gaara had to leave because it was his stop. I could only long for Friday come sooner. Even if it was only two days away.

* * *

**Gaara's POV:**

I had reached the bottom of the stairs. I quietly padded over to the kitchen. I was in some ways dreading having to tell the siblings about Friday. It's not that they were protective, rather, they loved embarrassing me and this was the perfect time to do such a thing. Although I knew they would follow my commands, I knew they could be rather rowdy about doing it. They were both sitting at the table laughing at something. I walked over. Their heads shot up and towards me realizing I was standing there.

Temari was wearing her usual sexy showy outfit, her hair in four pony tails, she really was stunning. Her brother was wearing his usual affair of all black with a hood, and weird costume make up on his face.

"What's up?" Temari asked.

"I have friends coming here on Friday for a sleepover. You guys are fine with it."

"Course, Ooooh, look kankuro! Are little Gaara has some friends! Oiy Gaara, are any of your friends single, cute and a guy?" Gaara had a sudden thought. He grinned.

" Actually yes. His name is Shikamaru, dark haired, a little serious, ears pierced, but I will admit he is handsome. He is actually your age and is second best student at Kanoha High. He was supposed to start college this year but he decided he wanted to stay behind with his friends who are all naturally seniors this year. If you want to come, I'll introduce you." I said, a plan forming in my head.

"Yes! I will be there!"

"What about you?" I asked kankuro.

"Can't, I have a date."

At that I walked out of the room. When I got to my room I breathed a sigh of release. All went well, now if only Friday could come sooner.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS. NOR DO I CLAIM ANY.**

* * *

**Hey, the sleepover in the story begins! In this chapter, none of the characters really forget, they just pretend to. It is short, but I hope you like it! And Gaara is really sexy in this one! Sorry for bad grammer and spelling, please forgive me!**

* * *

**Warning's for this Chap: Gaara becomes really sexy, and Sakura can be scary. **

* * *

**Chapter 5, The Sleepover Part 1- Sexy.**

**Gaara POV:**

I sat on the couch. I was literally unable to sit still. This was so unlike me. I was feeling like a child again, and not emotionless. Temari sat down beside me. I looked up. She was studying me carefully. After several minutes of silence she finally spoke.

"You have changed Gaara." She said carefully.

"Have I?"

"Yes, and for the better I think. You used to be so emotionless, without thought. Like a puppet. It's like you have awakened or transformed. You seem vibrant, full of life. Happy. Are you happy Gaara?"

"If you had asked me that before we moved here, I would have asked what happiness is. But now I think I understand. I'm happy! I feel like a carefree child." Temari smiled at my childishness.

"That's good. Oh ya, I've been meaning to ask you something. Have you met someone?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. I blushed and stammered.

"N-no." I looked away, blushing like a tomato.

"Ooooh, so who's the lucky someone? Come on, come on, you have to tell me!"

I shrugged.

"Is it a girl, no... it is most definitely a boy."

I looked at her shocked. Why would she immediately assume that? I myself had just come to terms that I was gay.

"Oooooo so I was right!" She squealed.

"Gaara... The boy you like is coming today, isn't he."

I blushed and looked away. She squealed again. Man if this blushing was going to give away my every thought, I might as well stop hiding everything.

"Oh My God!" She grabbed my hands and pulled me up. She seemed so excited almost jumping in place. "Come on! We have to dress you up! We have to dress to stun! Oooo what does he look like!" I groaned, but I let her pull me up. She rushed me to her room where her closet was. I answered as she began to play dress up with me.

"Um... He is my height, if not taller... He is covered in Wiry muscle. He is really strong. He is slim and can pass as a very beautiful girl... He is really tan, and he has hair that looks like if captured light itself. It's long, and spiky down to the middle of the back. He has sky blue eyes. They are so Innocent looking. He has three lined scars on each cheek, symetrical. They look like whiskers. I asked him about them once, but he wouldn't answer. He is really beautiful... He is also really loud, funny and cheerful. I've never seen him doing anything but smiling." I blushed realizing how much I had just said about one person.

"Man you have it bad." I blushed again.

"... Gaara... Do you think he's the One?"

"... Yes."

"Does he know what you are?"

"No, not yet. But I plan on telling him soon."

"You have to you know, if you want to be near him when it turns that time of the month."

"I know. But how to explain... I feel like He too has something similar yes hiding."

"Like supernatural?"

"I think so. Yes."

"Geeze I hope he does for your sake. After all, you are going to live forever." I groaned.

"You know it's really hard to forget it when you keep reminding me."

"Yah well, it would suck if you outlive him."

"I know. But again, I feel like he is not completely normal either."

"Ok I will try to corner him to tonight and see what I can find for you."

"... Thank you." I blushed, I was really happy.

"Oh yah, you never told me his name." I blushed again.

"... Naruto... It's Naruto Uzumaki."

"Like the Ramen?"

"Yah, I tease him about that all the time."

"Does he know about your feelings?"

"No, but I plan on telling him soon. But I'm scared he will reject me. You know what happens when our type finds the One and is rejected." She nodded seriously.

"Yah I know alright. I remember what happened to our cousin. He fell in love with his One. When they rejected his feelings. He went mad and killed himself." Gaara flinched.

"Yah, thanks for reminding me."

"Sorry, and don't worry. I doubt he will reject you. Although I'm guessing its getting near painfull now that you have gone into the heat for the first time. You must be aching for a mate."

"Yah, it's getting worse. I need a mate since this is the time for me at my age."

"We'll with the way I have dressed you, there is no way he could possibly resist."

I groaned. I had completely forgotten I was being dressed up. She pulled me over to the mirror.

I was wearing a black, fishnet see through shirt it stopped where the sleeves were supposed to be. In other words I was wearing a bunch of string knotted together In the form of a tight, curve fitting tank. It had a zipper obviously placed in the back from neck to bottom. The shirt showed all my abs and every crease. My sweatpants had been traded out for stylish black jeans, rips here and there. Baggy, yet form fitting. A chain ran from one pocket to the back one. I was shoeless. She had tousled my hair, messy like I had just gotten out of bed. The fishnet shirt had a rip here and there on purpose. She put a little red lipstick on me to match my hair. Nothing needed to be done on my eyes, as they had black rings around them naturally. I had to admit. I looked really, really sexy, and seductive. I rubbed my hairless arms. I turned to Temari.

"Why did you make me look like sex walking on legs?"

"You are naturally sexy, I just highlighted it. Besides admit. You look sexy and you love it." I sighed.

"Yes, I'll admit I like it. From now one I'll let you do the shopping for my clothes. Oh and please never tell me where or when you ever had the time to buy such clothes for me." She squealed happily. Clapping her hands she spun me around.

"But Gaara... Don't forget to be careful... To not lose control... You are a WereWolf after all." i nodded.

I could hear the doorbell sound from downstairs. She ran past me yelling, "I'll get it!" I sighed and sat down on the bench she had in her huge asses dressing room. I let my head drop into my hands. I was embarrassed. The shirt showed everything. I could hear her let them all in, directions them to my room. Which took up the whole third floor. It was big enough to be an apartment. Housing only a bed, huge assed closet I don't use, a bathroom, mini fridge, stereo system, desk, computer, and a few instruments in the corner, it still had enough space to be used as my own personal dojo. In better words, I lived in a mansion.

I let myself have a few moments. Deciding it would be rude to keep them waiting any longer I got up and left to my room, forgetting I was in the 'sexy outfit' my sister put on me.

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

I looked around the room in wonder. Never had I guessed that Gaara was so rich. I was sitting in his room, it was large bigger than my apartment. The walls were a dark rich red, everything else in the room was black, even the carpet, ceiling, sheets, furnture, instruments, and the curtains. Two of the walls were practically all window, with curtains that could reach he edge of all of them. One to the others walls only held one door, which they had come through to get in. There were two more doors on the other wall. One of which was opened, showing a bathroom.

Done staring for now I lied back staring at the black ceiling, where a black fan was hung. Everyone else around me were chattering, except for Shikamaru who sat manly, delinquent style, leaning against the bed. Basically with one drawn up, arm resting on it, the other flat on the floor. Completely relaxed. He was talking to Temari, who was wearing a red tank and black skinny jeans. He looked rather happy for once.

I looked down at my own clothes. I had dressed up a little, wearing a clean black, tight sports tank, it showed all my abs and muscles through it. My pants were just a pair of fashionably ripped dark jeans. I was barefoot. Plus I had taken a shower before I had gotten here. I think I looked pretty good.

Sakura was wearing blue jeans and a tank. Bushy Brows, thank the heavens, was wearing a green shirt and jeans, but not a jumpsuit. They were now cuddling.

Kiba was wearing a light grey band tee and black cargo pants. Hinata was wearing a purple V-neck that dipped down low, and black cargo pants too. They were sitting with Temari and Shikamaru.

Neji was wearing a cream blouse, originally made for a girl, although it looked great on him. With black skinny jeans. Shino had taken off his goggles and scarf, you could now easily see his face, which actually was handsome and slightly girly. He wore a loose grey t-shirt and baggy black jeans. Neji was currently sitting in between shino's legs and leaning back agenst him. Shino had wrapped his arms around him. They seemed happy.

Ino was wearing a purple, very showy tank and blue skinny jeans. Chouji, who had lost a lot of weight because of Ino. Was now thin, but burly and muscled. He looked like a big teddy bear, very manly though. He was wearing a tee and blue jeans. Ten Ten had come with also, her hair was up in two buns and she was wearing a red tank and blue jeans.

The two perverts, Sai and Haku, were as usual making out, and groping eachother. Though Sai was wearing black leather tight pants, and a black leather top that showed his mid drift, showing in all it's ivory coloring. Haku wore a teal blouse, also meant to be a girls, and a pair of black skinny jeans that had suggestive zippers going from top side of each jeans to the bottom.

I looked away quickly, before they could realize I was staring. After all, I was gay. So to some point I was starting to get turned on just seeing them. I was rather interested in clothing, I didn't know why, I just rather liked it.

I was interupted from my thoughts about clothing with the opening of a door. I looked up from my hands which I had been staring at. Gaara had finally come. My jaw dropped, hit the floor and rolled away, at least thats what I felt I must look like. I opened and closed my mouth several times, I felt like a fish now. A sound was starting in the back of my throat. It was the rumbling noise, Kurama had warned me of. I tried to get myself to stop but, I just couldn't. I could only hope it would stop soon. My whole body heated up, most of it pooling into lower regions, and I was pretty sure I was blushing. Damn, I really hated being in the heat.

Gaara looked like Sex walking. He was wearing a black fishnet Tank, ripped artistically. With Black baggy jeans that hugged him in all the right places, enough to make anyone lust. The pants were slightly too long and draped over his feet., letting his toes peep out. But the shirt was the worst thing. It let everything show, tantalizing ivory skin showed through, he was more muscled than I had expected. He had a full six pack of abs. But the worst thing was the nipples that could be seen right through the shirt. I had to make myself look up to his face. Not that it helped any. His lips were shiny and red, while his hair was tousled so it look like he had just gotten out of bed or done with some very sexy activity... My mind was coming up with images of him naked and under me. I forced my mind to stop and I made My mouth close. The rumbling sound got louder.

I remembered Kurama's warning for the second time, that those who heard it would lust after of me, friends or not. I tried to stop purring, I knew everyone could hear it, but I couldn't stop. Gaara locked eyes with me. Icel to sky Blue. The rumbling got even louder. It filled all the room. There was also a new keening sound, I knew I was making it too. But along with that was another rumbling sound. It was coming from Gaara. I had keep myself from throwing myself at him and pinning him to the floor. All chatter around us had stopped. I knew they were staring at, us trying to figure what the heck was going on.

Gaara had gotten on all fours and was in a low crouch. I too was in the same position. I was losing control, I knew to a certain extent. i knew my eyes were slowly bleeding to the color of red, just as Gaara's seemed to be slowly turning gold. Just as I knew the whiskers on my face were thickning and my hair was growing spikier and with a red tint. My nails were starting to grow, I could feel my bones becoming lighter. I was losing control. My canines lengthened. All i could see was the Ice blue with gold eyes, with no black in them. I wanted nothing ore than too touch him, feel him. He was my Mate. I could tell. I had to be with him! But it couldn't be now! I couldn't let anyone know! Not yet! I wasn't ready!

With that thought I threw myself back, and digged my nails into my arms, drawing a gushing flow of blood. I hit the floor with a thunk. It had hurt, but I had felt worse before. The spell was broken. I whimpered and crawled over to the corner of the room. I huddled in the corner, my back facing everyone. I had gone back to my normal self, but my thoughts were still confused. I hugged myself Letting tears fall. I knew I had almost completely lost control. I had almost failed. And now the secrets I had been keeping for years may have just been reveiled. I was angry with myself. Sakura appeared at my side. She hugged me tight. Stroking my hair. Whispering soothing things. When she thought I had calmed down enough, she let me go. I could hear her walk to the center of the room in front of the currently stunned people.

"You guys just saw nothing. Do you hear me. You will forget what just happened. Naruto will tell you what just happened when he is ready. Same with Gaara. Do. You. Hear. Me." She said quietly, but the threat in her voice sent shivers down everyone's spines. Gaara was hiding in the opposite corner of naruto, across the room, in the same position. She stared down everyone until they each nodded. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and plopped down on the floor.

"Now then, who wants to play charades?" She said bright and cheerfully. From there on, everyone, was scared of her, just as everyone wondered if she was bipoler.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS. NOR DO I CLAIM TO.**

* * *

**Hi, this chapter was not done as well as I had hoped. I am so sorry! :( But I will make it up for you on the next chapter I promise! :) Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for Grammer and spelling errors!**

* * *

**Warnings for this Chap: Kissing, thats it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6, The Sleepover Part 2- Sakura is Scary.**

**Normal POV:**

Time went by smoothly after that. No one said anything about what had happened. They were having fun, most had forgotten. They only few whom had remembered was Sakura, Shikumaru, Temari, and of course Naruto and Gaara. After many games, Naruto came and joined in. It was slightly awkward at first, but Naruto being who he was changed it back to normal atmosphere. Gaara also came and joined after a while. Everyone soon forgot.

* * *

**Naruto POV:**

I looked at the clock, it was about to strike twelve. My excitement rised!I nearly jumped up. But I managed to remain calm. I leaned forwards towards the circle. As we had formed one naturally.

"It's time everyone!" I announced. I saw everyone look at the clock who had done this before. Excitement levels grew. Even Shikumaru looked excited and was smiling.

"It's my turn this time and I pick!" I waited a moment for dramatic effect. "Truth or Dare!" Everyone squealed, the boys chuckled. We all remembered what had happened the last time we had played this.

"A Child's game, ugh." Temari complained, who had never played it with them before.

"Wrong. You have never played the way we do, or more so Naruto does." Shikumaru said to her gently.

"Naruto style it is." Stated Ino.

"I will explain for those who have never played this. We are playing a regular truth or dare. But the trick is, is that if you refuse to tell the truth or refuse a dare when you stated you would do it, you have to take off an item of clothing. You may dare anyone around the circle. Also we have a bag of props you may use for your dare. And if it's a dare, it has to last overnight, until morning at very least unless it involves someone to act or if I decide it does not last all night.. Also another rule is no one may dare another to have sex, if they do, you have a choice of whether you want to do as they dare, if you refuse you do not have to take any clothing off. However the person who dared it has to take off an item of clothing. We will be playing until 1 o'clock. The item of clothing that is taken off, can not be jewelry, headbands, or any accessory. It must be clothing like a shirt, pants, bra or undies. Everyone understand? Plus if you are modest with nudity, you might want to leave the room. Put your hand in the center if you are playing." I said gleefully. Everyone's hands touched the center of the little circle we had created. I grinned.

"Let the games begin!" I yelled. I pulled the bag of props forwards.

"Who is starting?" Kiba asked in excitement.

"Any volunteers?" I asked. Bushy Brows raised his hand.

"Go!" I shouted.

"TenTen, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth."

"When did you first learn how to handle weapons and why?"

"When I was 5 I cut my dad's finger almost off by accident. Seeing I had a fascination with them, instead of dissuading it, they put my in weaponry classes so I could learn control." It was TenTen's turn to pick now. She turned to Shino, and got an evil glint in her eyes.

"Shino, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Make out with Neji for 10 minutes." To our surprize he agreed.

"Fine." He reached over and grabbed Neji, pulling him to himself fast. Their lips met. Neji blushed red. It started out calmly and gently. But lust crept into their eyes. Neji grabbed onto Shino's neck, gasping for more in a weak voice. Shino grouped his ass, causing him to moan. Naruto felt a little turned on. Neji yanked on what was down there causing Shino to buck against him. Still kissing, they fell to the floor. I looked at other people's reactions, all were blushing, with eyes filled with lust. Ten minutes passed quickly. I coughed.

"Um, Times up, Your turn Shino." I said. Shino sat up panting as was Neji. Both of their lips were swollen.

"Sakura, truth or dare?

"Truth."

"Show your ability."

"Do I have to?"

"Do you want to take off your shirt?"

"Ugh. No. Temari, I can tell Gaara works out, do you have anything you won't mind getting broken, like a punching bag?" Temari's eyes sparked with interested.

"I don't have anything i can think of."

"Do you mind if your backyard gets a little broken?"

"...No?"

"Good, come one everyone." Sakura stood and we all headed to the back yard, which was huge, but completely barren from miles out wards. I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew her ability, and i was not too keen on the idea of a news report on an earth quake. We all stood there waiting.

"Naruto, do you want to be part of my little show?"

"Absolutely not." I stated firmly. Everyone looked at me with interest. "I like my life."

"Fine, it won't be as good." She stretched. "Everyone back up." Her back was too us. I made everyone back up nearly a football field away. "Ready?"

"Yes!" I screamed. She shook herself out a little. Cracking her knuckles.

"Naruto! Make me mad!" I thought for a moment and then yelled.

"You goddamn Bitch, you won't get anywhere in life, with your puny flat chest and manly beard!" I screamed. It worked.

"NARUTOOOO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed. She pulled back her fist, and hit the ground with all her strength. Nothing happened for a moment, but then the ground shifted, breaking apart, crumbling, upheaving and falling apart. A spliting the ground appeared. The ground surrounding her wa destroyed completely. There was a shocked silence. Luckily no one was hurt as the split in the earth stopped right before it hit us. She came back cheerfully and embarrassed.

"I promise I will never make you made again." Stated Kiba.

"She is strong for a girl." Said Shino. My face was pale, and I swallowed painfully.

"No... that was her holding back. I know from experience..." I trailed off. And walked back into the house and up to the room.

* * *

When we all got up there, it was Sakura's turn.

"...hmm...hehe... Gaara."

"Yes?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I Dare you to go sit on Naruto's lap for the rest of the night. And when you sleep, you sleep with him." Gaara looked like a deer caught in the headlights.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS. NOR DO I CLAIM TO.**

* * *

**Hey ya'll, this one is short, but sweet. A little bit of Naruto's past is revieled. Sorry for bad grammer and spelling errors. Thank you for reading! Please review and comment!**

* * *

**Warnings for this chapter: Nudity, talk of sex and rape. Just talk of it! Oh and Sai bashing.**

* * *

**Chapter 7, The Sleepover Part 3- Scars**

**Gaara's POV:**

"...hmm...hehe... Gaara."

"Yes?" I turned so that I was facing her. I felt a mild fear. There was an evil glint in her eyes.

"Truth or Dare?" I didn't know which one I should do, so i built up my confidence and picked.

"Dare."

"I Dare you to go sit on Naruto's lap for the rest of the night. And when you sleep, you sleep with him." I stopped breathing. My eyes widened, Shock filled me. And dread. And embarrassment. I had almost lost control before, I couldn't possibly allow it to happen again. I looked over at Naruto, he was blushing also, He himself looked to be in shock. But then again I did not want to take off any clothes, even if my shirt was just fishnet. I got up slowly, reluctantly I walked over to where Naruto was sitting. He spread out his legs so I could sit in between them comfortably. Although that made it worse. I sat down slowly.

Everything was silent. His legs closed in so that they were on each side of me. I blushed harder. I rested my back against his chest. He rested his head on top of mine. By instinct Naruto wrapped his arms around the person in front of him and cuddled me. Our bodies melded together perfectly. Unfortunately his lower regions rubbed against my butt without meaning too. I was comfortable I let myself relax for a moment. Letting out the breath i had been holding. I felt happy. I felt him relax too when i did. It was perfect. I opened my eyes. I looked over at Sai, he was looking at me with a knowing look. I felt like hitting him then. Luckily, it was my turn.

"Sai... Truth or dare?" I asked narrowing my eyes. For once his eyes opened.

"...Dare."

"Later tonight when we all go to bed, have sex with Haku, except be the bottom," I started to pull off my shirt.

"Isn't that against the rules?"

"Nope, I just took off a piece of clothing. You can refuse. Or do you not have the balls to do it?" I sneered.

"...Fine." Haku looked over at him shocked that he had agreed. With mild excitement of course.

"But it's my turn then." His eyes looked vengeful and glinted evilly with happiness. Still smiling of course. "Naruto... Truth or Dare."

I could feel Naruto swallow painfully against the back of my head. Just as his heart speed up. He was scared I realized.

"...Dare." Sai chuckled.

"Take off all of your clothes, underwear included." My eyes widened. This was not good. i could feel Naruto's fear pick up faster. It would be bad if I was touching him the way I was now, when he was naked. But Naruto made a decision.

"... Can I... Can I have Gaara get off my lap for a moment."

"Fine, but you have to hold hands. What's with the reluctance balless one? Have something to hide?" I could feel Naruto starting to tremble.

"Fine, I will show." Naruto got up, pulling me with him. He stood and turned his back to the circle. He pulled off his shirt. There was a gasp from the group. I felt the breath leave my body when i saw his back. It was painfully thin, his spine could be seen portruding. But what was worse, was that there were scars all over his back, long ones everywhere in every way. All were white and ridged. I couldn't help myself. my hand rose up and traced them softly. They were rough, but soft. I felt tears form in my eyes. I felt an overwhelming sadness. But hatred conquered it. Hatred for whomever had done this. He flinched as I traced them. No one spoke. Not even Sai, which seemed to regret having ordered something like this.

Naruto turned back around and showed his front. Ribs portruded painfully. Just as his stomach concaved a little, although it still retained his abs. He was malnutritioned, showing more obviously than ever. But what showed the most was the black tattoo that covered his entire mid drift. It was a jagged swirled design, surrounding it in strange symbols that pointed out in eight spikes. Around that were five mini swirls. Two on each side were connected, leaving the fifth one on the top free. It was dark and threatening. Thick and black. Sakura and kiba were sobbing now. They were the only ones who knew exactly what the tattoo meant. Naruto turned back around and continued his undressing. He dropped his pants, showing heavily muscled legs. yet they were still thin and hairless. I couldn't help but stare. I could feel my control slip a little. I stopped staring down there when Naruto leaned over to me.

"Hey... can you try to hide me a little? Please, I-I-I just can't... Please!" He whispered to me. I saw tears threatening to fall in his eyes. He really was scared. I felt very protective than. I nodded in understanding. "Thank you..." He straightened up a little. I stood behind him shielding him from everyone's eyes. He dropped his boxers and kicked them away. I could see his butt. It was perky and cute, but it too was scarred. They came from underneath, where the... hole was and gashing on the sides. As if someone who was cruel had... Everything clicked in my mind. Why he had those scars, why he didn't like people seeing his body. He had been rai felt so angry then, raped and abused at some point in time. It also explained the scars on his wrists and ankles... I felt so angry than, i wanted to murder the fucking bastard who had ever done this to MY Naruto. Yes, MY Naruto. I wasn't ever going to let anyone else touch him. Ever.

We managed to move so that no one saw him. I sat in front of him as I did before, as it hid him well enough. Naruto hid his face on my shoulder since we were the same height. Naruto put his mouth up to my ear and whispered. He was still too ashamed to speak to everyone. My mouth curved into a smile. I opened my mouth and repeated what he said.

"I'm speaking for Naruto, and I will be quoting what he says. Haku, Truth or Dare?"

"...Dare." I smiled.

"I'm qouting, 'Haku, pound so hard into Sai tonight that he won't be able to walk for days.' " Haku giggled.

"I will!" Haku replied happily. Sai seemed to grow paler than usual.

"My turn now, so Gaara, Truth or Dare?" Haku asked.

"Dare." I said without hesitation.

"Strip to nothing." I mentally groaned. I didn't let myself blush this time though. I pulled off my shirt from where I was sitting. I scooted out of my pants and underwear like a child might. I pulled my knees up in hope of hiding little. it didn't work, luckily naruto laid his arm over my lap, Hiding what could be seen. I burrowed into him happily. He tightened his arms around me and pulled me closer. It was then I noticed Naruto wa the same temp as me. I was normally hotter than normal humans, meaning everyone felt cold to me. I racked my brain, but I could never remember him ever seeming cold to me. I realized it was my turn. Distracted I left the thought alone.

"Sister, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She smirked lightly.

"Fine... Tell me this then, what are you feeling right now seeing me sitting with Naruto?"

"I feel Happy." I smiled, she smiled back. It was her turn now.

"Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you gay?"

I felt Naruto stiffen behind me. I held my breath. His next answer would impact my future. He lifted his head, looking her in the eyes.

"I have something to say first. I am in some ways cursed. I can no longer speak any lie. If I try to lie i can make no sound. i can only speak the truth. Isn't that right Sakura, Kiba?" Naruto looked over at her, as did everyone else. She met his eyes and nodded sadly as did Kiba.

"I am speaking the truth right now. I am attracted to the same sex, so yes, I am gay." There was a collective gasp. Joy filled my entire being. Nothing would get me down now.

"My turn, Gaara, truth or dare?

"Truth." I answered happily.

"Are you Gay?" i blushed bright Red.

"...Yes." I hide my face in my hands. There was laughter. Happy, merry laughter. He hugged me tighter. I felt heat pool down there as his thing brushed agenst my ass.

* * *

Time progressed quickly after that. All ended with Temari kissing Shikumaru, Kiba having a dog leash around him neck attatched to Hinatas neck where there was another one. Loose enough it could slip on and off. Sai was lead off by Haku reluctantly to the guest room, for the dare. Hinata and Kiba ended up naked to add to the problem. Shino and Neji were also naked and were headed off to another room because one of their dares involved sex. Sakura was now in bra and undies only. Bushy Brows was in his boxers by his own youthful will. TenTen was already in her bed roll snoring. A naked Chouji was currently tied by the waist to Ino who was without shirt and pants. They had some troubles but they zipped together two bed rolls so that they could share. Kiba and Hinata did the same. Temari headed off with Shikumaru, to her room, since they were in truth adults. Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand, still sheilding him, even if no one was lead them over to the huge king sized bed. It was a four post bed with a red canopy.

Naruto let go of my hand for a moment and dropped into the bed exhausted, he curled up, hugging a red pillow. I climbed in behind him, pulling the covers over us. Even if it was warm in here, they were butt naked. The thought hit me. I was in a bed. Where the one i loved was beside me. Naked. And he was gay. And he liked me. I felt heat pool down in my nether regions. I could feel it starting to respond. It was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS. NOR DO I CLAIM TO.**

* * *

**Once again, short. I'm sorry. Everything will be revealed in the next chapter... i think ;) hehe. Sai friendship in this one. And Naruto finally expresses his feelings! Yay! I love dramatic mushy scenes, so sorry! Oh and sorry for bad spelling and grammer!**

* * *

**Warnings for this Chap: A little bit of sexual contact. Not much though. Sai friendship!**

* * *

**Chapter 8, I love you.**

**Naruto POV:**

I woke up to someone spooning me. To say the least, I was petrified. Thoughts of Him came through. The bad memories. Everything. It wasn't until i remembered what had happened last night that I was able to relax a little. It wasn't Him, it was simply Gaara. Which wasn't much better, since we were both naked. And I was being spooned! Gaara was curled around me. Fitting with me perfectly, with his arms wrapped around me

I leaned back, only to lean forwards again when I felt something move down there. This time i wasn't able to get away though. Gaara moved forwards with me. I knew he was still asleep, but he was reacting just as any person would. He bucked forwards slightly, rubbing his now erect thing against my ass. I moaned softly, not wanting wake him up. He began to seriously buck into me. I was hard too now and moaning. His thing was resting between my ass cheeks, rubbing hard now. I moaned, he held me tighter. I was rumbling again. All warning and thoughts left my mind. i bucked backwards. Wanting more. I managed to regain some sense though. I reached behind me and pinched Gaara. Hard. He woke up with a gasp still humping me. He looked down to see me look angry, panting and blushing. I managed to speak, but just barely.

"Please... Please stop." He seemed to come to his senses and realized what he was doing. HIs blushed and scooted back.

"S-s-sorry." He stammered embarrassed. I was silent.

"Come over here Gaara." I commanded. After doing such a thing he didn't dare not obey. he scooted over to me. I reached up and pulled his head down to me. I put my lips to his and kissed him. It was gentle, but got passionate fast. He probed my lips with his tongue. I allowed him entrance. His tongue explored my mouth, every corner. I let him, it felt good. I moaned bucking against his body. I pulled away first. and spoke.

"I love you Gaara." I said truthfully. Tears filled his eyes.

"R-really?" He looked so hopeful, as if he had never been loved before.

"Didn't you hear me last night? I can't speak a lie. i love you."

"I love you too Naruto." He hugged me tight tucking his head into my neck. I could feel he was crying. I hugged him tighter. "I have never been loved before. My dad hated me. My sister and brother love me kind of. I never knew my mom. I've never had a friend because everyone was scared of me. This is the first time I wasn't called a monster. Thank you. I love you."

"I understand. I am the same." I rubbed my eyes. Gaara had calmed down. I pulled him up after seeing it was around 12 in the afternoon. I looked around, everyone was gone, but their stuff still there. Clothes were all over the room. I wasn't able to find my shirt but I managed to find my boxers and pants. It was the same with Gaara, only pants and undies. It was a little embarrassing, about my scars, bonyness and the seal. But everyone had already seen, so I couldn't see a reason to try to hide it.

"Why are you so malnutritioned Naruto?" THe question caught me by surprise. I hadn't expect him to ask.

"Well Love... Something happened a few years ago and I haven't been able to really eat since..." Gaara looked over at me, too concerned to realize what I had called him. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. Hugging him to me. "But you know, I've felt lighter and hungrier than I have in years. I think I can finally eat again. And besides, I'm only a little skinny, I've still got my muscle and my arms havent lost and fat yet."

I was comfortable, wrapping my arms around him tightly. His body was full on aganst mine after that. His back legs hit mine, ass hit my lower regions and his back hit my chest. I tucked My head over his shoulder. Instinctively I let in a breath, breathing in my mates scent. It smelled like wintermint, pine and a sweetness I had never smelled before. He smelled like a pine tree in the winter. I could feel him do the same. The smell was etched into my heart. I had begun to rumble again. Or purring, it could have been both. But this time I could also feel and hear the same coming from Gaara. My control was slipping. The rumbling made me want to take him now and here. I forced myself to move away. He gave a high keening noise that almost made me run back to him. I looked at him, his face had flooded with red.

"I will explain later." We both said at exactly the same time. Which caused us to go into fits of giggles. When we finally got our giggling under control we headed downstairs to where everyone was. Gaara lead me to where the kitchen was and sat me down at a bar stool. It was a bright and cheery place, completely different from his room.

"Marisa!" He yelled into the kitchen. A plump jolly looking woman in bright clothes, full thick white hair, a full bossem and dark tanned skin appeared. The first thing she saw was me. She grabbed me by my shoulders and lifted me up. She was strong. She looked me up and down, clicking and tsking. Gaara was trying not to giggle. She took my face patting it slightly.

"Well then, aren't you skinny. Oh no, god lordie in heavens we can't allow this to happen anymore. Come now, lets fatten you up mideary!" She left promptly heading back into the kitchen. Several ominous noises could be heard from in there. Gaara started to giggle again, snorting here and there. After that we sat in comfortable silence, which passed by quickly because before long, huge plates of food were presented in front of us. For the first time in years i felt hungry. And this was more food than I had seen in my entire life. Gaara saw me staring in wonder.

"Eat up! it's going to get cold." He was already eating, elegantly and smoothly. I on the other hand dove into it like and animal. Gaara once again saw and giggled happily.

* * *

Times passed by quickly. Eventually we made it too the living room where our friends were spread out laughing on the carpet.

"Naruto, can you carry Sai down? He is currently... disabled." A voice could be heard from the stairs. I looked over. It was Haku. I remembered what I dared him to do last night. I laughed straight out then. Haku joined in. As did Gaara. I got up slowly and made my way to where the guest room holding Sai was. I walked in, and the first thing I got was a pillow to the face. Sai was in a position where he had obviously tried to crawl out of bed, but was unable to because of pain. He was not smiling. He glared at me, wincing in pain every time he tried to move.

I went over to him and swung him up in bridal style. He was surprizingly light and thin, not to say even small. He was blushing red. It was the first time I had seen him with color on his face. His face scrunched in pain. Thankfully for me, haku had dressed him In a pair of jeans and one of his blouses so he would not be naked. Unfortunately the blouse was a girl's black blouse. Although it looked good on him.

"Go to hell you fucking bastard," he said screaming at me. I chuckled.

"Well too bad, I've already been and they kicked me out. Also... Haku seems very happy. I would have to guess this is going to happen much more often. After all I have seen that haku is shorter and girlier, but he does have a bigger thing..." I teased. Sai's face whitened considerably in horror. But then he tucked his face down so I couldn't see it. He said something very un-Sai like.

"Um... Well... It wasn't bad really... I actually liked it. It just hurts." He said quietly and embarrassed.

I looked down stunned. But then grinned. "Don't worry about that, the pain fades and it really only hurts the first time so much."

"How would you know?" He asked lightly, curious.

"... I've been through alot over the years. Lets just say to related to my skinniness, the scars. And trust me... I was never willing..." Sai was silent but I could literally see the gears turning in his head. A flash bulb went off.

"You were raped-"

"Yes." I said. He was silent again.

"I'm sorry."

"Yah, wel,l just keep it a secret will you? Although Sakura and Kiba already know. Also I'm about to tell Gaara."

"Sure." I looked down at him. I think I had made a new close friend.

"You know what, I think just one day, not right now. I might be able to tell you my secrets." He was silent for a moment.

"... I would like that."

We got downstairs soon. No one really looked at Sai because I glared at anyone who dared to look at him to tease. Haku led me over to the couch. I put him down softly. Tucking a blanket around turned away from everyone, moaning in pain.

For a while we just talked, but soon everyone had to leave. They grabbed their stuff and headed to the door. I followed but didn't follow out. They looked at me curious.

"I'm going to stay behind for a bit. I'll walk back. I have something to do." I looked at Kiba and Sakura, they nodded. they understood why I was staying behind. They understood that I needed to tell the truth to Gaara for many reasons.

"Come on guys, He will get home safely, Gaara will make sure of that. See ya guys!" Kiba said brightly. He steered everyone towards his parents van he had borrowed to drive us all there. They all waved and left. We were alone. I looked at Gaara, he met my eyes.

"Hey Gaara can you get your sister, and maybe your brother? I need to talk to them. And you of course."

"Yah, my brother is here, he is just a late sleeper. Lets go to my bedroom. Temari will be there. I have a few secrets to reveal myself.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS. NOR DO I CLAIM TO.**

* * *

**Hey everyone! This chapter everything is revealed! Well maybe there are a few more secrets about Gaara... hehe ;) LEMON! Careful, skip over if you don't want to read it. Thanks for reading though! Sorry for bad spelling and grammer!**

* * *

**Warnings for this Chap:**** LEMON!**** Boy x Boy! Sex! This chap is rated M! And graphic talk of Rape!**

* * *

**Chapter 9, I Will Replace Your Pain With Love.**

**Gaara's POV:**

When we got to my room Temari was already there, as was Kankuro. I grabbed Naruto's hand. He was shaking a little. Obviously scared. I sat him down on the bed, as Temari was taking up the entire couch and Kankuro was standing beside her.

I sat down on the bed and scooted back so I was resting against the black back board. The curtains were drawn back letting a flooding of light into my room. I had spread out my legs a little relaxing, or at least trying to, after all I was about to give away my biggest secret. Unexpectedly I felt Naruto crawl up and settle against my chest, like I had to him last night. I curled up my legs on either side of him and wrapped my arms around him. I smiled resting my head on his. I hadn't expected him to do that. After all he seemed like the manlier one. He began to talk hesitantly.

"Hello, Temari, Kankuro. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Good Morning. Why have we been called?" Kankuro asked clearly annoyed for being woken up so 'early' in the morning.

"Well I have something to tell everyone, even if I just met you. It's serious." Naruto was trembling as he spoke.

"I can't really control it, but I'm not normal. Do you remember the Kyuubi Attack 17 years ago?"

"Of course, how could we possibly forget. We heard about it even from the sand."

"During that time the fourth Hokage, who was an amazing ninja. Managed to stop the Kyuubi." I could feel Naruto take a large gulping breath. I had no idea where this story was going.

"What almost no one knew though was that that day, the Hokage had just had a son. The mother died during childbirth." I was starting to see where this was going.

"My real name is not Naruto Uzumaki. I am Naruto Namikaze." There was silence. Everyone knew what the name meant. After all, the fourth Hokage's last name was, Namikaze.

"Oh my god, so you're the Hokage's son?" "Seriously!" They both said at the same time. Their faces full of disbelief. Gaara leaned his head next to mine.

"So you are basically royalty in Konoha." Gaara stated.

"No, because nobody knows who I really am."

"Nobody?" Kankuro asked.

"Actually, The Frog Sage, who is my Godfather knows, so does the current Hokage. Sakura and Kiba Know, as does my Martial Arts teacher, and Iruka."

"There's more to the story isn't there?"

"Yes." Naruto seemed reluctant to say anymore. I nudged him. He blushed and looked down, not meeting anyone's eyes as he spoke.

"The Fourth Hokage didn't just seal away the Kyuubi, he sealed it in a newborn infant." There was a moment of silence.

"... It was you, wasn't it. You were the child they sealed it in." I stated. Naruto nodded slowly.

"How could he! His own son!" Temari said angrily. Naruto's head swung around sharply.

"Would you have rather he had put it in a random child who was stolen away from a regular family without the families consent!" Another moment of silence.

"No..."

"He put it in me! Because he trusted that I could Carry it! That I wouldn't lose control! That I could tame The Kyuubi! Because I am his SON!" Naruto yelled angrily. I held him closer. Naruto took a few deep breaths and calmed down after a while.

"You know what, I'm going to start from the beginning." Naruto took a deep breath. He relaxed against me. The animal me luckily must have felt that Naruto did not want to have sex, rather to comforted, so no heat pooled or anything. Even if he was fitting on me nicely. Naruto closed his eyes as he talked. Swallowing he began.

"17 years ago, on October 10. I was born to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Minato was the Fourth Hokage at the time. And to be exact, right before I was born, Kushina was the Kyuubi's vessel. When i was born, my mother was weak enough that she no longer had the strength to hold the Kyuubi at bay. Sensing this, While i was born, The Kyuubi got loose, and my mother died. My father knowing that I was his son, and i would be strong, he began the sealing process, without any other option. He knew the jutsu would kill him, but he also knew that that would mean the villagers and me would live. Once he sealed it within me, he died as suspected. Luckily, I was found still alive and I was brought to the village under the retired third hokage's order. I was in the Orphanage until I was 4, and then I began Ninja training. It was normal then to be considered an adult, at 5, so I lived by myself after that. Going to the academy until I was twelve. Throughout that time, there was an order I didn't know about, that I was not to know who I truly was by anyone. Most adults who were there the day of the attack knew I was the Kyuubi in many ways. But forbidden to talk about it, none of the generation after the attack knew who I was. But everyone could tell I was different. Special. I was avoided and called monster, whether they knew the truth or not. Sakura hated me. Everyone, adults, teachers, kids, hated me. But there was one person in the Academy. His name was Sasuke. He was top student, always better than me. He ignored me, but he didn't hate me. After all, we were both orphans. His whole clan had been murdered. He was the only one left. Everyone loved him, handsome, dark and secretive. When we were put on the same mission team with Sakura, we competed. Over and over. He was the only one stronger than me. After a while we became best friends, and soon enough we were like brothers. It was a little time before that, that I had found about the Kyuubi inside me, since no one had told me. I remember having getting so angry and losing control. That was when I found out when a traitor ninja told me the truth. So after that I had to be careful, not to lose control, or else I would kill somebody. When I was 10, a man who was a traitor to Konoha, named Orochimaru, came along. He was a snake in literal terms. He posses different bodies to continue living on. He got an interest and Sasuke. It was when we were fighting him that sasuke realized what I was. He didn't mind either. But he changed, Orochimaru, had put his mark on sasuke. Sasuke ran away soon after, trying to kill me. Since his family had a special jutsu on the eyes that lets them copy and do anything. His brother had once told him you had to kill your closest person if you wanted to get stronger. So after trying and failing to kill me, he ran away to Orochimaru. I tried many times to bring him back, since he was like a brother to me, but I failed each time. I would have just started sixth grade then, if there was such a thing than. It was around that time, that it was decided that there would be no more ninja's in the nation, and we would live without such things. Everyone in my generation didn't know what to do. They started school than. It was strange at first, being told we would no longer be ninja's and that we were free. I had just started sixth grade, when that Time passed. That was when it got bad." I felt naruto take a huge shuddering breath. He turned around and hid his face against my chest. His words were muffled, but everyone could still understand him.

"I was stolen away during the night. I don't remember what happened really. It's all a blur. I was only 12 then, so I guess it was after october. I think it was around christmas. I just don't know. When I woke up I was underground, and chained to a table. i couldn't move. I was so scared. So scared. I awoke to find Sasuke there. I remember almost smiling, until I saw the evil glint in his eyes, with the sadistic smirk. Kabuto and Orochimaru were sitting by him with the same smirk. I was naked. I remember them doing so many things..." He trailed off, shaking badly. I figured he must be remembering them slowly. We waited for him to continue.

"They knew I was the Kyuubi, and that it was sealed inside me. Also that i retained most of it's chakra. My best ability was my healing. i could heal within a matter of seconds when using the red chakra. They found that amusing and interesting. the first thing they did when they found out was cut my arms up, too see how fast I healed. I was completely awake then, and screaming. They did that for days, and it never left a visible scar. I got used to it eventually and learned to ignore the pain, even when they started with my legs. But they got more curious. The worst one was when they... when they cut open my stomach. They messed with my internal organs, cutting them open, watching them heal. I could no longer scream by then. I was awake though. I remember it all. i lost track of time." I felt Naruto sob loudly. His tears stained my bare chest. I hugged him closer. I felt my own tears threatening to slip. I wanted scream. Cry. But most of all I wanted to murder the people that had done this to him. The sensible part of my mind won, telling me that naruto needed comfort right now. Killing could come later.

"But... But soon... they found out... that the scars created by... lightning chakra... scarred... That was when hell began..." His words were choppy because of the sobs. But he seemed to get him self under control. He turned back around facing everyone. He had turned slack, and his eyes looked dead. He was emotionless.

"After a while they got bored. You know, every fucking day they all three had sex in front of me. Kabuto was the one who was always begging for his ass to be fucked. I hated it. But it got worse. They seemed to like new things because they started sticking their dicks in my mouth. Making me choke, and gag. It was the worst thing. But They got bored as I said earlier. They began touching me. Sasuke was the first. He raped me over and over. The next time they were all there. Raping me. Thrusting into me. They tore me down there. But it always was healed the next day. Blood soaked my entire being for a long time. I learned to love pain. It was the only thing that told me I was alive and not dead. The worst part was I healed so that I was practically a virgin each time. meaning it hurt all the worst. I learned to escape into my own mind. The Kyuubi was there. He hated me at first, before I was kidnapped. But he grew fond of me, and protective. I was like his own child. He hated seeing me get raped and hurt. He hated seeing the spirit leave my eyes. He said i was a puppet for a long time. Unable to talk. Only sit there, and stare. I spent most my time there. It was my heaven. The Kyuubi, becoming more and more angry, broke the seals and the bars. But he didn't control me. No he pulled me into his cage and would wrap his tail around me. He would try to comfort me. Eventually I came back to life. Slowly, but surely, I got my spirit back. It was almost broken again when Sasuke grabbed me and raped me the hardest. My internal organs broke. He used his special lightening chakra to cut me all over. He cut open my hole, saying it was too small. He tried to cut off my balls and dick, but the Kyuubi who was also weak, was able to protect them at least, but nothing else. He cut open my ass over and over. Telling me that he loved me. My back got torn to shreds. This happened over and over again for weeks, not that I could tell then. It was eternity than. Sasuke didn't come back after that. No one did. I was starving and wasting away when they found me. It was Tsunade, the current Hokage who saved me. And Jiriaya. I was saved. It took a long time, but I was nursed back to health eventually. But i've never been the same. I wouldn't touch anyone after that. I wouldn't talk. I was left in the hospital for weeks. One day a girl and Boy came to me. That was Kiba and Sakura. Tsunade had sent them to cheer me up. i remembered them from before the Time. It was around that time that I realized I had been gone for three years. Three years had passed since I had been kidnapped, and held underground. Thats why my hair is so long. I never cut it since. Sakura and kiba of course had been told of what had happened. They were my first friends after the Time. Eventually I returned to a normal person, I worked out practised. I kept all my ninja skills, while everyone else forgot theirs. Except my friends however, they keep their skills intact. No one knows what I am." Naruto told his whole story blankly. As if he wasn't the one speaking. He sounded dead, lifeless. I wanted to murder them. I was going to fucking kill them! i held him tighter. There was a silence.

"Where... where are the people who did this?" Temari asked quietly.

"I don't know, running free I guess." Naruto said.

"You said earlier... i don't mean to be insensitive or anything, but... you said this had to do with us. How?" Kankuro asked seriously. I glared at him. He flinched.

"Um... well...hehe..." Naruto seemed to come back to life. For which I was glad. He blushed He turned and looked at us seriously. "The Kyuubi inside me is my friend, no, more than that... he is like a father to me. And I love him as a father. His name is Kurama. He guides me and talks to me. He is always there. I trust him completely. I even let him room inside my head as he wants. But even he doesn't have control over this. Since he was sealed inside me when I was a newborn and my DNA was quite complete, I became part fox. To say, i'm basically half fox, and half human. I look mostly human, but on the inside I really am close to a fox. Because of that, I retained characteristics that are fox. For example, my whiskers that look drawn on my face, or the slits in my eyes, my canines, and slightly pointy ears. However most of them involve the inside of my body. Since I hit puberty, I am considered an adult in fox years. Because of that I go into the heat. in other words I'm kind of in the heat. Thats why i'm hotter, temp wise, than usual. I also admit hormones that will attract anyone. Same with the rumbling purring thing, which happens when I find a suitable person... Ugh, what I'm trying to say, it that I am Half Fox and I'm in the heat, and I have been instinctively looking for a mate. Kurama told me that any mate would do unless i find The Mate and then i won't be able to be with anyone else. When i meet them I will instinctively mark them! It is temporary until we mate and i can actually mark them! So in other words, I didn't mean too! I really didn't! I didn't even know i had until Kurama told me!" He yelled loudly. I was in shock. I could see where this was going. There was a moment of silence. "I'm sorry, i didn't mean for it to turn out this way. I Just... Gaara... look at the back of your neck..." He said quietly.

Naruto sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He was obviously flustered. Embarrassed, and angry, and full of guilt and shame. His head was in his hands. I got up from behind him. and walked in a daze over to Temari. She grabbed me, pulling me too her. Turning me around she pushed away the hair on my neck. She gasped. Kankuro was there in an instant. He too gasped. I reached up and felt my neck, it didn't feel like anything was there. Temari realizing the problem grabbed a paper and pencil. She expertly drew it perfectly on the paper. It was a swirl pointing out on one end. It was the mark I had seen Naruto wear all the time. It was on everything. I was still in shock.

"It is my clan's symbol. I used to wear it with pride. As it turns out. You are The Mate, or in Fox terms, the Vixen. Meaning that you are the only one in my whole life that I will ever be attracted to again. And I will automaticly go mad and kill myself if you reject me. Luckily, I retained the same amount of chromosomes as a human, meaning, I can have children with humans. The problem is I can only produce OffSprings when i'm in the heat. Not that it matters, after all I am in love with a guy. The mark didn't appear because I touched you. It happened, yesterday, when i nearly lost control. My chakra overlapped with yours, and finding you a possible mate, it marked you without me knowing. If thats what you wanted to know" Naruto said quietly still hiding his face. There was a huge prego silence. "I'm s-sorry. i will leave. You won't ever see me again. Once I die the mark will fade... I love you." Naruto got up to leave looking crestfallen, and broken, dead.

I couldn't think. I couldn't move. I needed to move. He was going to die. My mate was going to die. My mind went blank. I was moving before my mind caught up. I tackled him full force, pinning him to the bed. My wolf took charge. I growled. My eyes turned Gold, and my hair grew longer. My nails and canines grew. I watched as Naruto responded. His eyes bleed into the color red. His hair turned spiky, reddish. His canines and nails grew too. We were both only animals. I knew Temari and Kankuro had left the room. Not that I cared if they were here of not.

(WARNING, LEMON STARTS HERE)

I began to rumble, he too did the same. Our surroundings faded. Gold chakra melded with his red. The rumbling filled our ears. Naruto instinctively bared his throat. I reached down and licked him on the neck. I liked it. His submissive pose. He was mine. I ripped off his pants. I groped him harshly. He groaned. His eyes flashed and grabbed my own pants, as we were not wearing shirts to begin with. Ripping them off he groped me to. I groaned and bucked forwards. I ripped off his boxers, as he did me.

My human side was telling me to stop, not to hurt him. But I was too far gone. I flipped him over He spread his legs and stuck his ass in the air. It was scarred but so tasty looking. I grabbed it and licked. He moaned quivering. I licked for a few minutes and began to prob. He snarled, bucking back trying to get more. He was so tasty. Salty yet sweet. My wolf went crazy. I stuck a clawed finger in him. he moaned and bucked again. Moving around, I added another. I scissored him, as the human part of me was saying that is was going to go ahead and fuck him, i should at least try to prepare him instead of being a complete animal. Adding three fingers, I thrust. He whimpered and moaned. Taking me by surprize he pushed back trying to get more. He howled, nearly collapsing. I had found his sweet spot. I thrust hard against it. He howled again. he was close.

I pulled my fingers out. He whimpered, and whined, keening. He wanted more. I wrapped my arms around his waist and thrust after lining up right so I would hit him there. I was shelved in him in one thrust. He cried out, as I hit his sweet spot. I began a fast pace, faster than any human could go. We were getting close. i flipped him around so he was facing me. Rumbling mixed in with the moans. I went faster. I was getting close, and so was he. A few more hard thrusts.

On the last one I went in deeper than I thought possible, I knotted inside him. All went white. I came fast and hard. I lurched forwards at the same time and bite down. Hard on his neck. He did the same to me. It was not painful, it was incredible, pure pleasure. My sharp teeth sunk in, through skin and muscle, I touched a bone. I directed all my chakra into the bite, infusing him with my own. Just as he did. I could feel a burning sensation run throughout my body. Done, I drew my teeth out. I felt the pleasure leave my body as he too, un-sunk his teeth.

I felt warm, and happier than I had ever felt in a long time. He looked up at me, dazed. But I could see that he was happy. I collapsed on top of him. After a few minutes I felt strong enough to sit up and pull out. I got up to move. I pulled. But stopped. Fear wormed it's way into me. I couldn't pull out. Naruto tightened around me, as if milking me. I tried to pull of again, but he grabbed my arm when I tried to. "Don't, it won't work. It will pass. Just wait." He whispered into my ear. He fell back and closed his eyes tiredly. He was awake I could tell. I felt knotted inside him, as if something had tied me to something inside him. I let myself fall back down on him. He moaned a little. I panted.

Nearly half an hour passed. I felt The Knot loosen inside him. I looked down at Naruto. He opened his eyes. He had felt it also. He nodded, still too tired to speak. I pulled out slowly and gently. He whimpered from the lost of anything inside. He curled up against me. I held him close. Wrapping my arms around his middle. I was too drained to clean either of us up, it would have to wait. I could barely pull the blankets over us until I was out like a light switch.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS. NOR DO I CLAIM TO.**

* * *

**Ok, I'm reading the lemon from the last chapter. And I can see that I have completely bombed it. In a bad way. I am so sorry. I will try to do better next time. Besides that this time, it's Gaara's turn to tell his secrets. Plus the Lemon scene was supposed to be short and rough, since they lost control. Please forgive bad grammar and spelling! Thank you for reading! Oh and please remember that I am new and this is my first story. This series is more of an experiment and practice than anything, so please review and tell me what I can do to make the story better. Also I would love it if you guys would give me ideas, as to what might happen next! Thank you again!**

* * *

**Warnings for this Chap:**** None.**

* * *

**Key:**

Kyuubi/Kurama Talking=_Italics._

Naruto Talking=Normal.

* * *

**Chapter 10, A Peace of Mind. **

**Naruto POV:**

My eyes fluttered open. I smiled. Beside me Gaara was sleeping soundly. His usually expressionless serious face was relaxed and happy, almost. I sat up, but stopped quickly when I felt the sharp pain in my backside. Groaning I lay back again, looking around. I remembered clearly what had happened even if I wasn't in control. Blushing, I moaned realizing I had been the Bottom. Before I could think about it anymore, shock settled in. My hand flew to my neck. I felt nothing there, but I could sense the chakra there. It was warm and gold.

When I touched it and warmth settled in. Along with it came another. I took me a moment to identify it, my eyes widened. I was happy. It had been so long. And to think, all it took was falling in love. Tears pricked my eyes, a smile formed on my face.

A true smile. Not the fake ones That I had been using as a mask, a shield. I giggled, feeling lighter than I had in years. Gaara had accepted me. Even if he knew I was a monster. My giggling turned into full loud laughter.

Gaara rolled over and groaned at the sound. I hushed up, not wanting to wake him. I wanted to tell someone what I was feeling so bad! And I knew just who would want to hear. I delved into my own mind.

* * *

I was standing in where the usual room should be, but it was completely different. There was no room. I was standing in a large open field. It looked like something out of a story book. Gold stalks of wheat and grass covered everything, standing to my shoulders. Along with that wildflowers could be seen everywhere. Bees, butterflies, birds flew around without a care. The sky was a bright blue, happy and sunny. Yet it was cool and pleasant. Clouds passed by slowly taking all the time they needed. Gentle breezes could be felt as the grass flowed like a gold sea. It was beautiful. A small smile graced my lips, despite my confusion of where the hell I was. Looking around I found there was no end to the field, it was limitless.

_"It is truly beautiful... brat."_ I spun around, automaticly on defence. My fists raised, I lowered them in confusion. I was looking at myself. But not myself. I/He was taller, more muscular. His hair was shorter, spiky, sticking up everywhere, and it had redder tint to it. He was tanner, and his eyes, surrounded by black marks like Gaara's, were red and slitted. Ears were pointed and longer, he grinned showing white teeth with slight sharper canines. He was wearing black pants and an orange T-shirt. It took me a moment to think of who it could possible be. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"... Kurama?" I asked in disbelief. His smile widened turning wolfish, or in this case foxish.

_"Who else could it possibly be brat?"_

"How?" I uttered, still in a state of shock.

_"How to explain? Well lets see. The place I was in before, was in some ways created by your own mind, except the bars, before they were broken. What you had created for me was influenesed by your heart. What you felt and what you wanted to see. You were in a dark place before. Scared, frightened, distrusting, angry, but most of all, dark. The reason the bars stayed even when they were broken, was because even if you trusted me, there was still a part of you afraid to trust, so the bars stayed, just in case. But you have learned to love again. You became happy. You became the light and all distrust disappeared. For me, for everyone. You became... the Light, without a better term. And so this all changed. I have become free in some ways. I myself am now happy. And as for my form, I figured it would be interesting if I appeared as a human. However when I tried to change, I couldn't pick a form I liked, so I went with yours and altered it."_ His eyes crinkled with laughter for what he said next._ "Now than, Kit. You seem to be mated now. How was your bedroom adventure?"_ I turned bright red.

"I-I-It d-doesn't involve you, you damn bastard! You fucking pervert!" I screamed, spluttering. Kurama roared with laughter.

_"So what? If I'm a pervert as you say I am, let me guess, the lucky Vixen was a Gaara."_ I blushed and started spluttering nonsense.

_"Hmm... but who was the bottom, and Top. Let me guess, you were the top?-Wrong!" He grinned again. "You were the bottom weren't you?"_ Heat flooded to my face.

"...yes." I whispered.

_"What was that, hmm? I couldn't hear you brat."_ He teased.

"I was the fucking bottom! Happy?" I screamed, but then calmed down. "Besides wouldn't you know? After all you can see through my eyes." I said out of confusion, not bitterness.

_"Nope, i let you have a private moment. Of course next time I will watch if you want me too-"_

"No!" I yelled quickly.

_"Fine, but lets drop that subject for now. Take off your shirt, I want to see your mating mark."_

"Why?" But even as I asked that I was taking off my shirt, which I was strangely wearing even if I had woken up earlier naked. I also noticed I wasn't hurting anymore, for which I was thankful, although I knew it was only because i was in my own mind. And that I would feel it as soon as I returned to reality.

_"Because, Kit. You are like my own kin, a son. Normally it would be your father's duty to look at the mating mark as soon it was created as a ritual. Since your father is not here, I will do the duty for him."_ I had walked to him. He looked for a long moment. _"Now lets see. It's... the character for... Love. Finally!"_ He touch it and smiled, with tears in his eyes. I looked at him rather surprized about the tears.

Before I could ask what was wrong, he pulled me into a fatherly tight hug. I was too shocked to move. I felt a wetness on my shoulders as he cried. He was shaking, sobbing, full out right. I didn't know what to do. I had never seen the brash, hating, ruthless, Kyuubi act like this before. Never the less had I seen him cry before. Not knowing what else to do, I reached up and rubbed his back, making soothing sounds. It seemed to work because he seemed to calm down.

He pulled away and grabbed my shoulders, looking me in the eye. There were no more tears, but his eyes were still wet.

_" I am so proud of you. And thank you. Thank you so much!"_ The Kyuubi said releasing more emotion in his words than I had ever heard before. I felt lost. I had no clue what was going on. I must have looked the way I felt because he returned to his old demeanor, and chuckled.

_" You have no idea do you? Well, you will find out soon enough. Ok, enough now. Anyways kit, you might want to get back to Gaara now, he must be worrying. And know and heed this. All is peaceful now, but I fear dark forces are rising. Old enemies returning. Be brave, and stay strong. I love you brat. Stay well."_ He said releasing me. I turned to leave, waving goodbye. But he stopped me.

_"Oh, and one more thing. Since you two are mated, your minds are slightly connected. He can tell your feelings, needs and sometimes thoughts if you're not careful. As you will be able to do the same. And since your minds are connected he can come here. Bring him next time you come. I want to formally meet my... Son's mate. Bye Kit"_ Kurama said smiling.

I smiled brightly back. I left happy to have talked to my father figure, Kurama, but even more eager to get back to my Mate.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS. NOR DO I CLAIM TO.**

* * *

**Hi everyone. Sorry it's been a while. I've been swimming a lot at this really awesome place with an indoor salt water swimming pool. It's awesome. So I haven't had the time to really write. Heres a Chap for ya. please enjoy and please excuse bad spelling grammers and just spelling in general. And keep in mind, I'm only 14, don't be to hard on me, kay? And I'm sorry it's so short! Thanks! And Enjoy!**

* * *

**Thank You so much Killua17, Rayie 159, and Destructive Chaotic Secrets for Reviewing!**

* * *

**Warnings for this Chap: Hot Kissing, not much else.**

* * *

**Chapter 11, Kissing. **

**Gaara POV:**

I blinked for a few moments, letting my eyes adjust to the light. I rubbed my eyes a little shocked. It had been along time Naruto as memories from yesterday filtered through. Realizing he wasn't lying next to me I shot up, only to find him sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked over at me and laughed at the look on my face. I relaxed immediatly. Light was filtering through the windows.

"How long were we asleep?" I asked, still sleepy.

"Nearly a full day, in other words it's the next day." Naruto was staring at me with a goofy overly bright smile that could easly rival the brightness of the Sun.

"What?" i asked confused. His grin widened.

"Well over than the fact that you accepted me for being a monster, well I'm the happiest I have ever been, Mate." He said happily. Before I could say anything he jumped up, landing on me with his full weight. Tackling me backwards so that he was on top. A little stunned, I didn't have time to react when he crushed his lips to mine. I moaned, tangling my fingers in his hair. Something sparked in my mind. I pulled his hair a little. He moaned suductively. I was right. Excitement bubbled up a little. He was a bit of machoist, liking pain. I grinned, knowing full well, that even if I had had no sexual contact before Naruto, I was a little bit of sadist. I pulled harder. He snarled, kissing me harder. I felt my lips bruise and swell. Not that I gave a damn.

I felt a tongue at my lips, trying to pry them open. Automaticly I opened my mouth. I didn't really understand why I did that, because shouldn't I be the one doing what Naruto was? Wasn't I supposed to be a seme? The thoughts vanished along with my will power when his tongue entered my mouth. I moaned, as he explored everything. I felt a little bit of my reluctance in letting Naruto be top slip away, I had to gain it back. I

thrust my own tongue into his mouth. He groaned, making me smirk. We began a battle of dominince. I was sure I was to win when I felt a hard grope on my ass. I melted like putty. I moaned. Distracted, I didn't realize he had pushed me down and was on top of me until I felt his fingers trail down to my nether regions. I gasped panting. I needed to tell him something before we got to far. I pulled back, pushing him of momentarily. He sat up with a wounded puppy look.

"No." His wounded puppy look got bigger.

"...No." I finally said after a moment of silence. He pouted. If only he knew how damn cute that made him.

"No. I have something to tell you first." He got serious at once, moving to sit cross legged, he turned to listen. "I'm sure you have realized I am not completely, normal. As I was able to do that." I reached up and touched his mating mark. He moaned, his eyes rolling back a little. He reached out and touched the one on my own neck. I wondered mildly what symbol was there, but didn't have the time to think about it since, well, pleasure spread throughout my intire body at the feeling of his hand there. He nodded when he heard the part about him realizing this about me. We kept our hands on each other's marks. As it symbolized the purest form of trust and love.

"In some ways I am like you. I too have a beast inside me, except with me. The beast was created with me and in some ways is not just a part of me, but is me. I am a WereWolf." I annonced closing my eyes waiting for the hand to leave and for him to walk away, never wanting to see me again. My eyes flew open when i felt lips on my forehead and arms around me. He sat back a little after kissing my forehead. He looked at me with pure untouched love. I felt tears leave my eyes. I collapsed against him sobbing. I had expected everything but this. The look in his eyes had left me undone. After a while I calmed a bit. He noticed, but kept cradling and rocking me.

"How? I am a monster, how can you treat me this way?" I asked. He chuckled.

"If you're a monster, I'm the devil. Remember, I have the Kyuubi inside me." Even I smiled at that. The smile left my lips, alarm filled me. I grabbed his shoulders despritly, not looking at his face, as my eyes were closed.

"Oh lord. I had forgot. Naruto. I can't do this! I-I'm going to live forever! What am I supposed to do? I can't leave you behind!" I felt Naruto stop rocking me. There was a moment of silence. I felt him tense. Fearing the worst I curled in on myself a little.

"A few years ago, around that Time. The Kyuubi got real scared. And i mean really scared. He had begun to think of me as his own child, kit. I was the only thing he had left. The only thing that he loved. The idea that he might lose me drove him nearly insane. Causing him to make a really rash decision. Without thinking really, he messed with my DNA, and Chakra. He made me immortal, so he could stay with me forever. I hated him for a while after that. After all, that would mean never growing old, my friends all growing and dying, their kids dying. Leaving me all alone. You don't understand what it means to me to hear you say that you won't die. Thank you." I felt smile. Shocked I sat up quickly.

"You mean it? You really mean it? You are not going to die?" I asked despretly. To scared to get my hopes up. He chuckled again.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, swear to you, I am going to live forever. Forever with you." He leaned down and kissed me again. Soon we were a panting mess.

Eventually we found that we had to get up and get dressed. Reluctantly of course. When we arrived at the kitchen, we stopped in surprize. There was a huge feast for us. I looked over at Naruto. He grinned at me and rushed forwards, throwing himself into a chair. I watched him eat for a few moments. I needn't worry about being skinny anymore with the way he had started to eat. I smiled and begun to dig in mysef. In a much more dignified and clean manner of course.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS. NOR DO I CLAIM TO.**

* * *

**Author's Note**

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**It's been a while! Sorry for not updating sooner. I have been very busy. I have bad news. I will begin to travel on July 6 to Bolivia and Peru. I will be gone for two weeks. Meaning during that time I will not be able to write or update. I am really sorry all my readers! Anyways thanks for reading, and also I have decided to make this story an MPreg story. So if you don't like, please don't read. Anyways, thank you! And sorry for bad grammer and spelling!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Obscuram Raven**_

* * *

**Warnings for this Chap: None, but a little cuddle action.**

* * *

**Chapter 12, Forever or Never.**

**Naruto POV:**

I was looking out the window when I felt it. My stomach rolled and flipped. I ran to the bathroom. It had been nearly two months since I had moved in with Gaara and his siblings. I had resisted at first when the idea came up. But when Gaara had traveled with Temari to my house to drop me off and had seen my small humble Apartment, he had firmly decided, that I would be living with him. Without my permission he called for movers and my stuff had been relocated to his house. I would have smiled at the thought if I wasn't damn trying not to puke my guts out. Gaara had been downstairs, but I must have been loud enough because I felt someone pull the hair back off my face, as last night's dinner came back up. After a few more heaves and dry coughing I managed to sit back and swear. Gaara wrapped his arms around me.

"What happened?" Gaara asked worried.

"I don't know. I just felt really sick all of the sudden. It's gone now, but my throat hurts." My voice came out rusty, and dry. Gaara ran, coming back with a water glass. I sat down on the edge of the tub, and took the water thankfully. After I was done I handed the glass back.

"Damn, what was that? Ugh, my head hurts." I complained loudly.

"Maybe you should stay home today." Gaara suggested. He wrapped his arms around me. He was warm I leaned back into him. He reached down and nibbled my mating mark. I moaned loudly as pleasure surged in my body.

"What so that you can do this all day? No way! We have school." I said.

"I thought you hated school." He asked lightly.

"I do, but we only have about a month left of the school year. And then we are free. We might as well go." I said, without realizing I was not acting like i normally do. Gaara reached a hand up and touched my forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever. You can go. But the moment you get sick, I'm sending you home. Okay?" Gaara ordered.

"Sure." There was a long moment of silence. I turned around in his arms and kissed him lightly on the lips. He kissed back instantly, probing my lips with his mouth. I opened my mouth greedily. I sucked on his tongue. He moaned. I released him. Kissing his forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, chin, jaw, and then back to lips. I just touched my lips to his, nothing more. I leaned my forehead on his pale one. He closed his eyes and sighed. I hugged him tightly.

"I love you now and always, forever. My Mate." I whispered to him. He shivered. I let my head fall towards his neck, were my mark rested on him. I kissed the swirl delicately and sucked a little. He gasped, eyes rolling back.

"I love you too, Forever. My Mate." He replied, the words sending shivers down my spin. I hugged him tighter. I didn't want to let him go. Even after all this time of being with him, I didn't want to let him go. I still had a little fear that this was all a dream that could disappear into thin air. I was scared if I let go, he would disappear. I closed my eyes tightly. I had forgotten that he could hear my thoughts now if I wasn't careful.

"Hush, hush. I won't disappear. I will always be there for you. I won't let go, ever. Because you are mine. I love you more than anyone. This is not just a dream. I love you. I love you and you are my Fox Mate. And I am your Wolf Mate. I love you. And we will live forever. I will forever love you. I won't leave. Ever." Gaara said softly. His words helped me more than he would ever guess. I smiled and hugged him again. I got up grinning. I pulled him up with me.

"Hehe. Now that last nights dinner is gone." I Looked at the toilet and looked back at Gaara, grinning. "I believe I want Ramen for Breakfast!" Gaara groaned shaking his head. Gaara was not a big fan of ramen. Despite that he headed downstairs to tell his cook, what I wanted.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

The day went by quickly until Iruka's class. Naruto looked up from his textbook, He felt his tummy roll painfully. He looked up from his desk at the clock. The class was almost over, 20 or minutes left, and than he had free period. Naruto mildly wished the time would pass by quicker. Normally he loved this class, but he was feeling really sick. Iruka, being the mother hen, he was, noticed instantly. He appeared at Naruto's side.

"Naruto, are you okay? You don't look so good." He leaned down worried. Naruto looked like he was going to be sick or pass out. Naruto chuckled weakly.

"Ha, you don't look so good yourself. Just kidding. Hey do you see white spots or is it just me?" Naruto giggled girly. "Hey Iruka, can you get Gaara for me? I think I need him." Everyone was staring he knew, but he really didn't care. Nor did he think he was acting strangely, even if he was. He pulled Iruka closer, and whispered. "I need my mate Iruka, I need Gaara. i really need Gaara. Give me Gaara. I need Gaara. I am his Fox mate. He is my Wolf mate. I need him... Oh god, I feel sick." Naruto mumbled chaoticly. Iruka was luckily one of the few who knew about who and what naruto was really. He hadn't known about the mate thing and he promised himself he would ask about that later. But he could tell it was important if Naruto was acting like this. He turned to one of the student's around him.

"Kimi, go get Gaara from Asuma's Class. Just say Naruto to him, and tell Gai Iruka asked for Gaara. Okay? Go now! Hurry! Run." Iruka said urgently. The called person got up quickly running, disappearing. A few minutes later he came back with a gasping Gaara. His hair was disheveled, and he looked frantic. He appeared beside Naruto instantly. Pulling Naruto into his arms. Not caring if people were staring. Naruto seemed to be unconcious, but breathing heavily, panting, his hair stuck to his face with sweat. Gaara felt fear overwhelm him. He shook him franticly. Naruto did not respond. Gaara knew it was hopeless. He carried Naruto over to the corner of the room, sitting down on the floor. He hugged the limp mate to him, trying not to cry. He was so scared, even if Naruto was still breathing.

Iruka hurded the kids out of the room, knowing it would come of nothing good if they stayed. He sent them to Asuma's room. Sighing he turned back to Naruto and Gaara. He took a step back when he saw Gaara's nails and teeth elongate, his hair grow, and his eyes turn gold. He growled when Iruka got near. Iruka took a step back realizing Gaara must be more similer to Naruto than he had thought. Drawing in a worried breath a sat down a safe distance from Gaara and grabbed his phone. He dialed the number quickly.

"Hello?" He asked in slight panic.

"Urgh, get me more sake, oh sorry. Hello? This is Tsunade speaking."

"Hi it's me Iruka. There is something wrong with Naruto. He seemed to get really sick in class, and then he started mumbling he wanted Gaara and then passed out after saying he wanted his mate. I called for Gaara and he came. I think he is something very similer to Naruto. He is right now guarding him, he won't let me get close to see if Naruto is all right. He has claws, his Teeth are sharp, his eyes are now gold. He is currently growling at me. I am really worried about Naruto. Please come quickly and bring your medic supplies." Iruka said in a worried rush.

"I will be there soon. Try not to get hurt." Tsunade responded. There was a click as she hung up. Iruka stayed still as he waited. He could only hope the old drunkard would be here soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, I'm sooo sorry it's been so long since I have updated this! I've been super busy and I just started highschool. It is hard and difficult. To make it worse I'm going to a special honor school for smart kids. Meaning three times the homework and standareds of a regualar school. Also I am soooo sorry, but this chapter is super short, because as soon as I finish uploading this, I have to write a three page paper about the moral qualities of humanity. Wish me luck, and I'm sorry for the short chapter! Please review!**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS, NOR DO I CLAIM TOO.**

* * *

**Warnings for this chap: None.**

* * *

**Chapter 13, Father.**

Tsunade grabbed her medic kit as fast as she could. Within minutes she was at the doorway of Iruka's class. She came in slowly remembering what Iruka said about the new student Gaara. She looked in slowly and cautiously. Naruto was lying on the floor, completely still, white. Dead looking. Fear incased Tsunade's heart. She couldn't lose him now. In front of the boy, crouched the new student Gaara, protectivly. His hair was long and spiky, black at the tips. His eyes glowed gold, teeth and claws elongated. He was not human, no, he was indeed a werewolf.

Tsunade had known about who Gaara was already, in fact she had placed him with Naruto on purpose. Something told her that Gaara would be able to heal Naruto over time. But now she could only feel fear. Tsunade walked quickly towards the two boys. Gaara lunged to attack. Tsunade only had to look at him, flame and malice burning in her eyes. He whimpered going back, bowing his head in submission, heading towards Naruto.

Tsunade quickly knelt beside Naruto, checking his vital signs. Her eyes widened dramaticly. She knew what had happened. She turned towards Gaara. She needed him sane to hear this. And sh eonly knew one way to get him back to normal. She raised her hand. The resounding slap as skin hit skin was loud as Gaara flew back into the far wall. The Wall cracked making a very Gaara shaped imprint in the wall. In a matter of seconds, Gaara had gotten up and was by Naruto, holding his head in his lap. Gaara looked up at Tsunade, fear and worry shinning in his eyes.

"Gaara. Bring Naruto to the health room to the left. It is the one with the most windows, and big medic bed. Go. I will explain there." But Gaara was gone before she could finish her words, heading to the healthroom with Naruto.

* * *

Gaara looked at Naruto in fear. He didn't know what to think. He felt numb, empty. He couldn't lose Naruto. He would die. He just couldn't lose Naruto. He couldn't lose his mate! The sound of door opening made his head shoot up.

Tsunade had arrived. She headed towards the redhead, and leaned against the wall. She looked down at her godson's face. Reaching down to stroke his hair lovlengly. After a few moments of deafening silence, Tsunade finally decided to get straight to the point.

"Gaara. Do you like kids?" Is all she asked. Gaara looked at her confused. He decided he might as well answer.

"I suppose so, yes, I do. Why?" Tsunade ignored the question.

"As you have probably figured out, Naruto is half fox. He had been hurt beyoung what most people can be sane after going through. He is stronger then anyone else."

"..."

"One day Naruto will change the world. For the better. When he was younger he was hated by all, being called, 'demon', 'monster'. But in truth the people who called him that, are the real monsters and demons. Naruto is a hero. He has yet to make everyone support him, but he is getting there."

"..."

"And even though I may tease him about his dream. I know he will do it. He will bring peace to this world, because he knows the true pain of living. But he would only be able to do that, if you are there. He will need help. He is strong, but so weak. Ready to break at the slightest touch. I haven't seen him happy in a long while. Did you know that he used to be like mindless puppet? After the Time. I wondered if he would ever go back to being that happy little kid, he got close but he never did. But when you came. He became real, his mask and pain was gone. You healed him." There was a moment of silence, she turned sharply from the window, and looked Gaara in the eyes.

"Do you love Naruto?" She asked seriously.

"Of course, I love him with my whole being. He is The One in terms of werewolf culture. He is my Mate." A small smile flicked at Tsunade's mouth.

"Gaara…. Do you promise not to ever hurt Naruto?"

"I would never do so, but I promise." Tsunade's smile bloomed.

"Good, because if you do, I would hunt you to the ends of the earth. And xxxx, xxxx, xxxx you with a xxxx and try to xxxx killing you off slowly with a xxxx." Gaara shivered and whitened. He was never going to mess with this 'woman'. But he turned serious, worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong with my Naruto?"

"...Congratulations. Gaara. You're going to be a Father."


End file.
